


The Beauty of Experience

by Sextual



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A whole lotta rut sex, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Andrea is Lena's ex, Best friend Sam Arias, Comedy, Divorced Lena, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Knotting, Lena and Kara are both thirsty AF, MILF Lena Luthor, Omega Lena Luthor, Pool boi Kara Danvers, Romance, Rough and passionate sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sextual/pseuds/Sextual
Summary: On her 38th birthday, Lena's friend decides to gift her something she can't refuse: a hot blonde alpha to take care of her pool.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1689





	1. Chapter 1

For her thirty eighth birthday, Lena’s best friend Sam gave her a gift: a tall, blonde muscular alpha to service her pool. At first, Lena had scoffed and threatened to cancel the appointment, but when she Googled the name of the company, she came across the alpha’s picture. 

Her mouth watered as she stared at Kara Danvers, who was posed for the camera with a hand on her hip. The rash guard that Kara wore did nothing to hide the curve of her bicep or the sexy ripple of her abs under that tight suit or the strong muscle in her thighs. 

Lena kept the webpage open while responding to emails and continually clicked back onto it throughout the day. By the time she decided to pour herself a glass of wine and curl up with a book, she had worked out the cost of hiring Kara full time for the summer.

Although sunbathing ranked low on her list of hobbies, Lena purchased an entire wardrobe of bathing suits, cover-ups and wide-brimmed sun hats with the plan to get frequent use out of her Olympic-sized spool. She wore a black one-piece with a leopard print detail for Kara’s first day on the job. Her floppy black hat protected her face from both the sun and Sam’s look of judgement. 

“For someone who sounded very unenthusiastic about her birthday gift, you seem like you’re ready to enjoy it now,” Sam teased and glanced down at Lena’s swimsuit with a smirk. “Except you should have gone with cougar print instead of leopard.”

Lena swatted her on the arm and arranged a few mojitos on a tray to take out to the pool. 

“Kara’s only ten years younger than me,” Lena hastily commented before she realized her slip-up and glanced over at Sam with a flustered shrug. “It’s important to run a background check on employees.”

“Did your background check include Facebook stalking her to find out her relationship status?” Sam asked and sipped at her mojito to hide her teasing smile. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, when would I have the time for that?” Lena asked, thankful that her hat obscured Sam’s view of her blushing cheeks.

“You managed to find the time for all of this,” Sam pointed out, and flicked her finger under the brim of Lena’s sun hat to smirk at her with a knowing glint in her eye.

Lena huffed out an embarrassed breath as she whispered, “I was just doing my due diligence.”

She might have checked out Kara’s Facebook, and also her Instagram, and maybe she scrolled through a few months captured in pictures to make sure there wasn’t another omega on her arm in any of them. That didn’t mean she was a stalker.

“I’ve never seen you thirsty before. How long has it been?” Sam asked far too innocently as she toyed with the straw in her drink. 

“Oh, we’re not doing that.” Lena warned her with a suspicious squint. She fixed her sunglasses on the bridge of her nose and carried her tray with the drinks out into the bright afternoon.

“Months?” Sam pressed without batting an eye and followed her to the lounges near the pool.

Lena tensed her jaw as she settled the tray on top of a glass patio table. 

“You know how hurt I was after Andrea,” She muttered and began stiffly picking up a few of the floaties that her daughter had left strewn about after her swimming lesson. 

Andrea had picked the three year old up earlier than expected with the excuse that her new girlfriend was waiting for them.

“Wait, so it’s been years?” Sam blurted, loud enough for Kara to hear as she got set up at the side of the pool.

The alpha glanced in their direction curiously and Lena waved it off with an emphasized remark, “Since I’ve had someone professionally tend to my pool.”

Sam hummed as she stirred her drink and commented under her breath, “I’m surprised your pool hasn’t dried up.”

“The water level is a little low, but I’m taking care of it,” Kara called out and hauled the hose over to hang it into the deep end. She flexed her muscles and bent down at the pool’s edge to stick the nozzle into the rippling water. 

“That’s some hose you got there,” Sam chuckled and glanced over the tight uniform that Lena selected for the alpha to wear—a speedo paired with a sporty top with the Luthor logo on the front. 

The speedo clung to the thick bulge in Kara’s pants, which was obscene and visible in the form-fitting design—and much thicker than the hose the alpha was currently using. 

Lena couldn’t help but ogle Kara while she slurped at her icy, refreshing mojito. 

“Did you really have to put your logo right on her chest, like she’s a piece of your property?” Sam joked and nudged Lena in the side to stop her from leering too much.

If Lena waited another five minutes, the gusset of her bathing suit would be completely soaked and she would need to go for a swim just to avoid shaming herself in front of Sam and Kara. 

“You know I’m all about product-placement and brand endorsement,” Lena mumbled and then smiled at Kara when the alpha glanced towards her and then began to check the filter. 

“Besides, alphas love to mark what’s theirs. Surely I can put one little logo on a swimsuit,” Lena argued with a touch of bitterness and jut of her jaw as she touched the claim-bite on her neck that no longer held any meaning. She had paid an exorbitant amount to have it partially removed from her skin. 

She sensed Sam’s pity before her friend even opened her mouth, and deflected accordingly with a careless toss of her hand and a smile that never reached her eyes. “Can we just agree that I have good taste when it comes to dressing people for the occasion?”

“If the occasion is trying to get flashed,” Sam intoned meaningfully as she nodded towards Kara and how the little speedo barely concealed her backside when she bent down.

Lena flared her nostrils in annoyance but her gaze was fixed on Kara and her wonderful, toned thighs. The delicate scent of Lena’s arousal was starting to catch in the summer breeze and she cleared her throat.

“She’s going to spill out of that at any second,” Sam warned, the amusement in her tone bringing a smirk to Lena’s face.

“And wouldn’t that be tragic?” Lena asked with fake concern, and chewed her lower lip between her teeth when Kara hunkered down to skim leaves from the surface of the pool. She ought to feel ashamed of herself for blatantly staring at the alpha, but it seemed safe to indulge at a distance with her shades on.

“Kara,” Sam called out with a sly smile. “Can you come over here for a second?”

Lena shot her friend a look and tried not to panic when the alpha began to wander towards them. 

“What are you doing?” Lena hissed, suddenly aware that she had left her cover-up in the house. She flailed for a second, forgetting she was a grown woman that owned a company and not a thirsty mess checking out an employee.

“Getting you a close up,” Sam supplied with a touch of smugness and turned her attention to Kara as she stopped in front of their lounge chairs.

“Miss Luthor.” Kara greeted her with a soft smile and a professional enthusiasm. “What can I do for you?” The alpha’s gaze lingered on Lena’s breasts as she propped her hands up on her hips.

“Oh, so much,” Lena uttered and her eyes widened at her own mindless babble. “I mean, there are a few new floats in the pool house if you wouldn’t mind blowing those up for me.” 

“Bet she’d be happy to do it if you blow something else for her later,” Sam taunted, her voice so low that only Lena could hear her.

Lena had no idea what else to say, and even if she did, she was so tongue-tied over Sam’s remark that all she could manage to do was stand up and lead Kara to the pool house. She rummaged around in the storage area to find the new pool floats she would never use. 

Standing alone with Kara in the cooler space was more than little nerve-wracking and she smiled brighter than necessary as she faced the alpha. 

“You know, I actually have no idea where I put those floats,” Lena admitted and clasped her hands in front of her to avoid any anxious fidgeting. 

Sam popped her head into the pool house with a knowing grin on her face. “I have a meeting in an hour, so I’d better get going. Call me later.”

Lena waved her off, then glanced back to where the alpha had located two pool floats—a giant flamingo and a unicorn. 

“Found them,” Kara victoriously announced and began breaking open the boxes, oblivious to how Lena was eyeing her up and leaning in to watch.

If Lena wasn’t mistaken, she could detect some faint rut pheromones on the alpha’s skin. She knew Kara planned to take a few days off and she had to guess if the two things were linked. 

“Kara, I wanted to ask you about the time off you requested,” Lena murmured while playing with the neckline on her bathing suit and inconspicuously brushing the flat of her palm over one of her nipples.

“It’s because of my rut,” Kara admitted with a sheepish smile and blew into the unicorn to try to inflate it. “I would normally never take time off so soon after starting a new job.”

“Oh, you poor thing. I hope you have someone to help you through the next few days.” Lena rambled, acutely aware that Kara was single, yet unable to stop the words flowing out of her mouth.

Kara’s cheeks were bright from exertion and she paused mid blow to exhale laughter. “I’ll be locked up in my room trying to avoid my roommates most likely. Their idea of helping is, uh...” Kara trailed off with a flustered grin and avoided Lena’s curious gaze.

“Let me guess,” Lena lilted, raising a dark brow at the bashful way Kara dipped her chin to her chest. “They tease and torment you?”

“They think it’s funny.” Kara admitted with a roll of her eyes and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

“Well, I don’t.” Lena uttered with a frown of disapproval. She could have left it at that, she should have left it at that, but her traitorous mouth was already suggesting another option. “Why don’t you stay here until your rut is over?”

Kara’s jaw dropped and her eyes seemed to fall to Lena’s chest as she floundered, “Oh—that’s very generous, Miss Luthor, but I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense, you could stay in the pool house, if you prefer,” Lena heard herself say, as if it was perfectly reasonable to offer up her home to the alpha the first day she met her. 

It’s not the only thing I want to offer, Lena considered as she licked her lower lip and forced herself to laugh. “You’d have all the space you need, since I’m the only one here.”

It took some more gentle coaxing to persuade Kara to accept, and half an hour later, Lena was carrying an extra stack of blankets and pillows out to the bed in the pool house. She decided to be courteous and stock up the fridge, then left Kara to settle in and change out of her uniform. 

“Let me know if there’s anything else you need,” Lena insisted before returning to the main house.

Lena would have checked on Kara during that first night, if her personal assistant Jess hadn’t called with urgent business requests. She fell asleep at her computer with her thick glasses on and a tight bun in her hair, and woke up with a headache and the keyboard pressing into her face. Traces of drool clung to her lips and she wiped it away as she wandered over to her window to peer out at the pool.

Even at such a long range, Lena could smell the faintest rut scents and she knew they came from Kara. 

She tried to act normal and went about her morning routine. Even a whiff of an alpha’s rut could make her blood run hot, and Kara’s distinctive fragrance was getting to her. 

Lena kept her libido in check by working, but as she ran out of tasks, she also ran out of willpower. She slipped on a bikini that pushed her breasts up and just about concealed her cunt, then went out to the pool for a swim.

After a few laps and a glance towards the pool house, Lena realized that Kara was off the clock for the day. 

She had expected to at least see Kara, but the sun was already going down and the alpha’s pheromones were powerful. Kara must not have wanted to come outside, given her rut. 

Since she was alone and very unlikely to be interrupted, Lena found herself removing her bikini bottoms and tossing her top out onto the patio. 

It relieved her stress almost instantly and lowered her sexual tension when she began touching her clit. 

Lena moved towards the shallow end of the pool, just to where her feet touched the bottom, and reclined into the tiles as she slid two fingers between her slick lips. There had been a time where this sort of naughty behavior was normal, when she was a little younger and Andrea wasn’t out every night pretending to work, but it didn’t thrill her as much as it did now.

She caught her lip between her teeth and thought of Kara. Toned, blonde, beautiful Kara with her shy smile and delicious scent. Lena had seen how effortlessly Kara had carried all the heavy supplies yesterday and could only imagine how easily the alpha could pick her up and bend her over one of the lounges.

The thought of it sped Lena’s fingers up, and she rubbed her clit between them as a fantasy came to life—Kara’s muscular arms wrapped around her, all of the filthy things that sweet mouth of hers might say during rut. Lena wanted it, to feel those strong hands on her hips, holding her down as Kara took her from behind. She doubted the alpha would have thought to bring protection, and Lena didn’t have any in the house, but that wouldn’t stop Kara from taking what she wanted.

Lena stuffed her cunt with two fingers and squeezed her own breasts. She was being rough with herself, demanding in ways she imagined Kara would be, and moaned without thought as she slipped deeper into the fantasy. Her breaths were labored and the water barely concealed her breasts as she grabbed at them to pinch her nipples, rolling the pebbled flesh with her palm before she dropped her hand to rub at her clit.

She finally opened her eyes to look at the sky, and there was movement at the pool house that caught her attention. The lights were suddenly off, but Lena could see the shape of Kara in the dwindling light, the fog of her breath against the window as she watched Lena fuck herself. She wondered if Kara was touching herself—if the alpha’s hand was wrapped around her dick while she pretended it was inside of Lena, and that was enough to send her over the edge with a shuddering moan.

Maybe it was wrong to flaunt herself when Kara was in rut, but Lena enjoyed the rush of excitement when she walked out of the pool naked and bent provocatively to pick up her bathing suit. Lena’s heart was racing, but she didn’t look to see if Kara was still watching. She could feel the alpha’s gaze without calling attention to it.

Lena behaved like she was alone and hung up her swimsuit on a chair to dry, then sprawled out on a lounge. She draped her legs over either side of it and traced her labia with her fingers. Arousal glistened all over her palm by the time she was done, and she wondered if it was because she could smell Kara’s rut pheromones in the air. 

Shy, polite Kara stood with her nose practically pressed into the glass of the window while Lena caressed her cunt. 

Most alphas hated suppressors and preferred to sweat out their ruts. Lena considered that all of her teasing might have been affecting Kara all the more because the alpha didn’t seem the type to ever seek out an omega just to get through a rut. 

Lena played with her clit, massaging her slick into it while her eyes were half closed. She hoped that she hadn’t misread the signs of shared attraction, but judging by the pheromones she inhaled, Kara was interested in her. The sound of a creaking door made her glance back in the direction of the pool house in time to see Kara do a strange maneuver. Kara stepped outside and leapt back in at a comical speed, as if she had just realized what she was doing.

“Kara?” Lena called before the alpha could duck out of sight. “Feel free to say no, but do you want to come over here?” 

Lena sounded confident, despite the way her heart threatened to burst from her chest from being so bold. She held her breath as she waited for an answer, and experienced a wonderful prickle of anticipation that danced across her skin when the door to the pool house creaked back open.

Kara was slow to emerge, and poked her head out to blink at Lena as if she couldn’t quite believe she had been invited closer. It was endearing to watch Kara bashfully stumble over her feet. Lena wondered if it was because she was Kara’s boss, or if it was the age difference that caused the hesitancy in the alpha.

It was strangely empowering, whatever it was, and even at a distance in the low light of dusk, Lena could see the bright blush across Kara’s cheekbones. Lena was about to ask again when Kara sucked in a deep breath and bounded out of the pool house in nothing but a sweat-soaked tank top and a pair of loose fitting boxers.

The smell of Kara’s rut carried in the night breeze, and the sweet air mixed with the rich, spicy scent of the alpha. It hit Lena hard and her pussy throbbed in excitement. She moaned softly as her gaze roamed over Kara’s chest, then down to the impossible-to-hide erection that swung with each stride she took.

“Miss Luthor.” Kara managed to choke out when she stopped by the lounge, her voice scratchy yet somehow high-pitched. “Hi, I—I was just going to go for a swim, but then—” 

Kara’s eyes were roaming all over her, darting from her breasts to the fingers she was still rubbing over her luscious cunt, and Lena made no move to stop.

“Then—uh.” Kara twitched where she stood, her gaze looping with Lena’s strokes. The alpha reached out, then curled her fingers back as if barely able to restrain herself. 

Inhaling Lena’s scent greedily, Kara seemed to lose all focus on what she was saying as she blurted, “Can I get you anything?”

“You’re off the clock,” Lena reminded her, then smirked as Kara brought a hand up to wipe the sweat from her face, just to miss it entirely. 

To put the alpha at ease, Lena arched an eyebrow and nodded to the lounge beside her own. She waited for Kara to sit and stop fussing before she admitted, “I actually thought I could help you out with your rut. Your job is secure here even if you say no.” 

Her seductive grin and head tilt must have won Kara over, because the alpha shifted to the end of her lounge chair. 

“Why would I say no?” Kara asked in disbelief and slapped her knee as she chuckled at the idea of that while her face burned with a tinge of shame. “Oh god, I’m sure I seem totally desperate right now, but you’re—well, you’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen. And I know you’re my boss, but I can’t help it. I hope you won’t take this the wrong way, but I almost didn’t take this job because I wasn’t sure if I could be around you without getting completely distracted all of the time.”

Lena liked the way Kara rambled and how honest the alpha was about the situation. She narrowed her eyes and bit down on her lip in flirtation, then put her hand on Kara’s arm. 

“To be fair, I have been trying to distract you since the moment you walked through my door,” Lena revealed with a slow bat of her eyelashes and sway of her shoulders. 

The way Kara gazed at her, so lustful and unguarded was arousing all on its own, but it was Kara’s words that stole the breath from Lena’s lungs: “With a smile like yours, you don’t have to try at all.”

There was a softness to Kara that Lena wanted to sink into, she wanted to grab onto it with both hands and wrap herself up in it before she sought out the rougher edges of the alpha. All of that sweet sincerity even in the throes of her rut left Lena feeling sexually feral and she stroked her fingers down Kara’s muscled forearm to toy with her thumb.

Lena maintained eye contact as she teased her fingertips up and down and relished the way Kara shuddered from the barest of touches. She could see the way the alpha’s pupils dilated, how the subtle sensation went straight to her dick, and then Lena exhaled suggestively, “Why don’t you take off your clothes and I’ll take care of you, Kara.”

The alpha was on her feet so fast and stripping off that Lena was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to moan. Kara was naked before Lena could blink, bashful and beautiful in equal measure. She stood with her arms by her sides, yet her chest was heaving as if she had run a mile. Kara’s breasts were full and her nipples were stiff, but Lena’s eyes were on the alpha’s cock, which strained eagerly and looked painfully erect.

With a gentle grip, Lena took hold of it and stroked the head in languid motions. She quirked her eyebrow in amused surprise when it had an instantaneous effect and Kara jerked in place, coming undone from just a few slow pulls on her cock. Seed shot out all over Lena’s hand and trickled down her wrist. 

Kara almost whined in humiliation, but Lena crooked a finger and gestured for the alpha to join her on the lounge. 

“I suppose this means you’re very attracted to me,” Lena whispered and moved her pelvis to give the alpha access to her cunt. “It’s okay, Kara. I’m sure I’m going to come the second you’re inside of me, too.” 

She had never struggled with self-control, but there was such a strong chemistry between them and it had been so long that she doubted she would last once Kara slipped inside of her. 

Kara’s blush disappeared as she positioned herself on top of Lena and breathed in her omega pheromones. A few deep huffs cured Kara of her shyness and brought out the more aggressive nature of the alpha. 

“You’re so sexy,” Kara murmured in awe and then froze as the tip of her cock brushed over Lena’s pussy lips. “Oh no, Lena, I didn’t bring any protection.” 

“Darn,” Lena mocked with a wry smile, using Kara’s politer expression of disappointment. She tipped her head up to ghost her lips against Kara’s cheek and teased seductively, “How awful that you’re going to have to raw me.”

Kara groaned at the announcement, her whole body flexing with need and desire so strong that her scent was fragrant with sex. The tip of her erection nudged between Lena’s pink pussy lips and she swallowed thickly.

Lena could practically feel the question bubbling within Kara and soothed her with a slow, inviting smile. “I can take birth control later,” She explained, running her cool palms over Kara’s heated biceps as she met her eyes. “Or I can step out and purchase some condoms. Whatever you prefer.”

“No,” Kara rushed to answer, her firm tone sending pleasant flutters through Lena’s abdomen. She looked wild and intense, and the head of her cock was soaking Lena’s silken inner lips. “No, I’d like to continue without them, if that’s alright?”

It was more than alright. Lena hadn’t experienced an alpha coming inside her in so long that she felt dizzy with longing. She answered by running her hands down Kara’s sides to rest on her hips, and pulled the alpha closer with a sudden and decisive tug.

Kara sank a few inches into her tight, wet opening and they shared a moan between them, airy and breathless and wonderfully desperate. Lena raised her pelvis and wrapped her arms around Kara’s muscled shoulders. She threaded her fingers in the alpha’s blonde curls as she rasped, “Fuck me. You’re all I’ve been thinking about for days.”

“God, Miss Luthor.” Kara’s shuddery moan shouldn’t have been such a turn on, but the alpha rolled her hips to push the rest of her solid length into Lena’s cunt. Fresh slick released from her slit and Lena tightened her arms around Kara and welcomed her cock with a series of warm squeezes.

Lena wondered if the Kara had ever been with a more experienced omega like herself, because Kara’s breaths were suddenly short and gasping and then she groaned as her cock throbbed strongly.

The fast pulsations deposited seed deep in Lena’s cunt and she shuddered from the warmth of it.

Kara’s scent was a mixture of shame and desperation, and when she went to pull out, Lena stopped her with breathy words that were almost a whisper.

“It’s okay,” She murmured against Kara’s jaw, her lips trailing featherlight kisses over the alpha’s sweat slicked skin. Lena could feel the tremor run through Kara, the way the alpha’s body tensed and heaved above her, and she ran her hands along Kara’s ribs in delicate patterns. “I know you have more to give, and I want you to come inside of me until you're completely spent.”

Kara’s moan was muffled by Lena’s soft lips and she groaned when Lena clenched her velvety muscles around her sensitive, broad head before she finally pulled out.

The alpha seemed enthralled by the sight of Lena’s pink slit. The rivulets of creamy essence that leaked from her warm hole only got so far before Kara pushed back inside her grasping cunt.

Lena whined from the slow stretch and nipped at Kara’s lips as she groaned, “Give me more, Kara. Fuck my cunt like you need it.”

Kara didn’t have to be told twice, she slammed her length into Lena’s liquid heat with frenetic urgency and the friction of their bodies sent static pleasure racing through Lena. She undulated against the alpha, using the alpha’s momentum to stimulate her clit, and came with a startled cry when Kara bottomed out.

Lena let the alpha come inside of her three more times before she decided to switch positions and bend over a lounge to show off all of Kara’s pleasure that covered her. 

She must have looked like a fantasy all spread out because Kara hurried to grip her hips and slam into her. They rutted at a furious pace, with Kara kneeling on a towel behind on her and Lena holding tight to the lounge chair. Her hair draped over her face, ragged and wild and curling from the humidity as Kara pounded her.

“I’ve never done this with an omega before,” Kara muttered against Lena’s neck, like she was too timid to say it aloud without muffling herself. “You feel so perfect wrapped around me.”

The confession sent heat straight to Lena’s core and she felt compelled to teach Kara a thing or two about how mind blowing sex with the right partner could be. “There’s a reason that alphas prefer omegas, and vice versa, Kara. Nothing feels as good as an alpha cock and yours? Is the best I’ve ever had.”

Lena’s words were simultaneously true and ego boosting, and Kara drilled into her with deeper, harder strokes. The alpha’s eagerness and added confidence was a double threat and when she uttered, “Bend low for me,” in a tone of honey, Lena almost climaxed again.

Kara leaned across Lena’s ass and rocked roughly to plunge her shaft into Lena’s rippling cunt. She reached under Lena to rub her fingertips over her glossy lips and strummed at her clit.

Lena’s submissive and scratchy whimpers filled the night air as Kara’s thrusts picked up speed. The quickening made Lena’s cunt stretch and her hips bang into the lounge. Her clit responded to all of the attentions from Kara’s active fingers. She dropped her head forward from the momentum and the warm fluttering sensation of her nearing orgasm. 

“That’s it, Lena, please come,” Kara huffed against her hair with a soft growl sticking in her throat. 

Lena’s inner muscles clung wetly around Kara’s erection as she came closer to a glorious finish. Tension pulled at her legs and stomach as Kara’s cock settled in the deepest it could go. The smooth, thick head pumped against her cervix and the rock of their bodies was harder and more deliberate as they shared an incredible release. 

Kara’s hands roamed around Lena, possessive and tender as she cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. She was panting against the delicate skin at the nape of Lena’s neck, her lips lazily planting kisses over the expanse of a beautiful shoulder while her shaft jerked one last time.

“God, you’re so amazing.” Kara exhaled, her tongue darting out to taste the tang of Lena’s sweat as she pressed another kiss to the side of her pale throat. “I don’t want this night to end.”

Lena had no intention of stopping, yet she voiced it at a delay when the warm sensation of Kara’s mouth skimmed the partially removed mating bite on her neck. It was a place she tried not to touch, and it had taken her practice to forget about it entirely. Lena trembled from the sensual tease of Kara’s lips on the forbidden space that still somehow connected to her heart, and whined when her inner walls clamped around Kara to stop her retreat.

Fuck.

How could something so trivial as a little kiss open the floodgates to all of Lena’s secret yearnings? She had promised herself that she wouldn’t ever be charmed by another alpha, and yet here she was, heart racing and cunt full, swallowing back a surge of longing for Kara.

Kara, who was a decade younger than Lena.

It should have spelled disaster but there was a reverence to Kara’s hands, and every touch, every whisper of breath seemed to magnify their attraction. 

“Who said it’s ending?” Lena finally lilted with a coy glance over her shoulder. Kara’s awed smile was endearing and dopey and Lena knew she was in a world of trouble when she bit her lower lip to hide her grin.

“Why don’t we take a quick dip in the pool to cool off?” Lena suggested with a flirtatious smile, and gazed up at the alpha still happily inside the warmth of her cunt. “And then we can head inside and I’ll show you how comfortable my bed is.” 

It was hard to believe that Kara could get any stiffer, but Lena experienced her excitement grow before the alpha carefully extracted herself with a slow pull out.

Lena whined despite herself because the sudden loss of Kara’s heated erection made her gape. When Kara gasped, she knew the alpha was watching the way her pussy spasmed and begged to be stuffed again.

Kara palmed her ass firmly, holding on with a lustful moan as a deluge of seed poured out of her sex-swollen entrance. 

Lena moved onto her feet before the temptation to ask Kara to knot her right then and there took over and stepped towards the pool. The alpha hurried after her, and showed far less restraint as she jumped into the water with a laugh and splashed Lena in the process.

She situated herself on the edge of the pool and draped her legs into the water with the intent to playfully chastise the alpha when Kara broke the surface. Lena barely had time to smirk as Kara pushed through the water to grab onto her legs, and she braced herself to be thrown into the pool.

She groaned when Kara pushed her thighs apart and surprised her by diving between her soaked folds to wrap her lips around her clit.

“Oh fuck, Kara.” Lena whimpered, her eyes closing as she grasped the back of Kara’s head and stroked her fingers through her wet hair. 

She was so accustomed to how averse to oral Andrea was after being inside her that Lena hadn’t been prepared for it with Kara.

The languid roll of the alpha’s tongue was sensual and insistent and the quiet moans sent pleasant vibrations through Lena’s clit. She clenched her ass when pleasure shot through her cunt and gasped as her body rocked of its own accord, eager and needy for Kara’s talented mouth. 

“Yes, right there, faster, use your lips,” Lena instructed with breathless, raspy groans while forcing Kara’s face into her slick cunt.

The alpha had no complaints as she followed Lena's commands and sucked with warmth and enthusiasm. She kept her lips locked around Lena's clit and rolled her tongue over it in quick succession.

Lena rocked her pelvis and gripped the edge of the pool. The musky fragrance of her arousal was calling to Kara's alpha and her appetite for Lena was ravenous. Moving her tongue with devotion, every flick made Lena's thighs jump.

"I'm going to come in your mouth." Lena whimpered, and her spine curved from the hot sensation that pulled her muscles taut. Her pleasure resonated through her in building waves, each one bigger than the last. 

"Please," Lena exhaled in a breathless whine, her thighs crushing around the alpha's face as she pleaded, "Please, Kara. Make me come."

Kara gave her encouragement from the tip of her tongue and it fluttered like the beat of Lena’s heart, fast and erratic over her swollen clit. She whined when Kara sucked her ardently and her breaths stuck in her lungs as pleasure coiled heavily around her limbs. The alpha was groaning into her cunt, like her pleasure was tied up in Lena’s and then she growled.

The throaty command went through Lena like a shot of adrenaline and demanded all of her attention. Lena’s omega submitted without protest, her body obeying immediately with a shuddering groan as her head tipped back and her jaw worked from the euphoria. She quaked from the intensity and rode Kara’s face with unabashed delight as the alpha lapped at her until her trembling thighs finally released their hold.

When Lena blinked her eyes open, she wasn’t sure if the stars she was seeing were actually in the sky or if they manifested from the orgasm Kara pulled out of her. 

“Holy christ,” Lena exhaled shakily and reached down to stroke Kara’s cheek. She didn’t get time to say anything else because the alpha snared her around the hips with a grin and tugged her into the water.

Kara’s mouth was on hers in an instant and Lena melted into it as the heat between them threatened to turn the pool into a sauna. She wrapped her legs around Kara’s hips and slipped a hand down the alpha’s toned abs to wrap around her cock. Lena helped guide it between her pussy lips and Kara rammed it home with a quick thrust and satisfied moan. The alpha kept her muscled arms wrapped around Lena’s waist to keep herself deep and bucked up as the water rippled from their motions.

Their waves crashed against the sides of the pool as Kara buried herself again and again inside of Lena’s tight warmth. She moaned and kept a strong grip on Kara’s back, holding on as her cunt became slicker than the pool around them. As the alpha’s rutting cock began to swell with a knot, Kara carried her through the shallow water. 

It surprised Lena that Kara had as much control with it as an experienced alpha, and seemed to be able to postpone the full knot formation. The whole purpose of knotting like that was to spread Lena’s cunt, and she whimpered from the pleasure of the knot thrusting against her sensitive inner wall.

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” Lena asked in a ragged whisper and arched back to angle Kara’s thrusts deeper. Even with the alpha who claimed her, sex had never been this good and she was practically weeping from it and her relieved years of frustration. Her pussy lips snugly clung to the knot whenever it retreated and Kara groaned from how she worked her muscles. 

“Making you feel as good as you make me feel,” Kara murmured hopefully in between thrusts, her hands falling to Lena’s ass to squeeze it passionately. 

Kara dropped her eager mouth to Lena’s breasts, kissing and sucking at the pale, creamy skin and a pebbled nipple.

The alpha rolled her tongue over it and the contrast of pleasure set fire to Lena’s blood. She shuddered as heat crackled through her veins in a blaze of pleasure and her slick walls went into sudden spasm. Belatedly Lena registered a keening whine as her own and she grabbed for Kara’s shoulders as she came undone with undulating pulses.

The tight clutch of her cunt milked Kara’s release out of her and the alpha groaned into the valley between Lena’s breasts. Every jerk of her hips pumped more come into Lena and she stayed deep until the quivering in Lena’s cunt finally subsided.

“I think,” Kara began, breathless and laughing and still so full of energy as she nuzzled into Lena’s throat to confess, “I think I might be addicted to feeling you orgasm around me, and that’s not the rut talking.”

Lena’s pussy gave another squeeze as Kara’s words affected her, and she raised her hips up to allow Kara to slip out of her hole with a shuddery breath. God, if she were five years younger she could see herself starting something new, something real with Kara. The sex was that great that her omega was practically screaming for Lena to make a move. 

“I believe I promised to show you my bed,” Lena whispered instead, seductive and smoky and oddly shy as her emotions threatened to take over and ruin the moment.

She led Kara out of the pool with an erotic sway of her hips but only got as far as the glass patio door before she faltered. 

What if this was a mistake? 

It was one thing to fool around outside, but crossing the threshold threatened to bring a dose of harsh reality. Society often judged divorced omegas, more so when they had children, and Lena worried that the second Kara saw the pictures that lined her walls, the alpha would see her differently. Touch her differently, but if she ended it now, when everything was so good, she could keep the feeling of being desired and worshipped and lock up it within her chest. It would be enough to sustain her omega on the lonely nights sure to come, wouldn’t it?

Lena turned with the intention to make up an excuse and found her mouth at the mercy of Kara’s kiss. The alpha palmed her breasts and the rich scent of possessive desire broke through Lena’s vulnerability. She crumbled like a sandcastle, broken and delicate in Kara’s hands, and allowed the alpha to reshape her into something better. Something cherished as she moaned and latched onto Kara’s back.

The alpha caught her hands and pinned them above Lena’s head. Kara laced their fingers together, her mouth hovering over Lena’s as she rumbled earnestly, “Don’t get me wrong, I really want to see your bedroom, but I need to be honest. I don’t think I can last that long without being inside you again.”

Lena nodded to grant Kara what she wanted and whimpered at the fulfillment of having the alpha push back inside of her. 

Her last concern was the security cameras around the perimeter of the house, or how her ex still had the code to watch the feed. She tipped her head back as Kara left bites across her neck, and Lena briefly wondered if Andrea would see them as new marks of ownership. Her arousal glossed over Kara’s partially formed knot, and it spread her pussy lips in a way that would no doubt be an obscene visual on camera. 

Kara clutched at her wrists and plunged into her tender cunt. It might have been shameless, but Lena slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth and kissed her with her eyes shut. She revealed her secret hopes in the hot press of her lips and snared her fingers into Kara’s wild blonde hair. The glass door behind them began to steam from the heat of their bodies and her ass banged against it as Kara ploughed into her. 

“I want your knot,” Lena begged with a soft jut of her chin and a whimper ready on her lips. She pleaded louder than an omega in heat, her scent giving away all of deeper desires to be with an alpha who would always want and touch her like she was worth loving. 

Kara groaned in response and dropped her hands to Lena’s ass to hoist her up, and Lena wrapped her thighs around the alpha’s waist in return. 

Lena doubted Kara even realized what a show of strength that was without the water to buoy her up and it sent her omega into a desperate frenzy. Warm slick drizzled out of her hole as Kara filled it with rougher, more desperate thrusts and Lena leaned back to press her shoulders into the cool glass.

“Touch yourself,” Kara exhaled in a hush, surprising Lena when she pulled back. The alpha kept hold of her ass to watch her cock sink into Lena’s blushing, stretched hole and all but pleaded, “I want you to play with your clit, like you did when you were alone in the pool. Please? Show me how you like it.”

Lena shuddered from the thrill of Kara acknowledging that she had watched her. The idea of putting on a show for the alpha knowing her ex might witness it added a whole other level to the carnality of her actions. Lena could have done it without sharing that fact, but Kara was so open and free with her emotions that she found herself uttering, “Kara, there are cameras around my property. Someone might—”

“I don’t care. Let them watch.” Kara insisted, her alpha in control as she pitched her hips harder and stared into Lena’s eyes with the kind of intensity that stripped her bare. “I want you.”

God help her, Lena would do just about anything to hear Kara say that again.

Lena’s lips parted in a whimper as Kara rocked into her and she raised her chin while her fingers danced over the curve of her abdomen. She was soft and voluptuous where Kara was toned and muscled but there was no hint of insecurity when Lena’s fingers brushed between her slippery lips to rub into her clit. She looked so spread around Kara’s cock that her clitoris was on full display and she teased herself for the alpha’s benefit.

Every ripple of pleasure wrapped Lena’s cunt tighter around Kara’s cock and she moaned as the alpha slowed down to watch her hole clench around her girth. There was an intimacy to it that Lena hadn’t been expecting and her breasts heaved with her ragged breaths. 

“Kara please,” She began, but the alpha cut her off with a raspy husk of, “Not until you come for me.”

Lena chased her pleasure with fervor, her fast fingers rubbing firmly between her dewy lips until her thighs jerked and trembled with the promise of euphoria. She was so close to the edge that she strained from it, the tendons in her neck pulling taut as she restlessly undulated on Kara’s cock with breathy moans.

All it took was Kara’s mouth latching onto her throat and suddenly she was crying out. Lena’s whole body was shaking from the force of her release while Kara wrapped an arm around her waist and slid open the patio door with the other. 

The alpha carried her through the house without pulling out and Lena pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along the alpha’s jaw as she whispered directions to her bedroom.

Kara found the bedroom with no problem and carefully placed Lena onto the plush blankets before thrusting into her still spasming cunt. The alpha held her steady and charged her hips, luxuriating in the liquid heat of Lena’s pussy. She moved her hands to Lena’s knees and held them apart as she quickened her pace, their thighs smacking roughly together.

The alpha growled under her breath and then strained, pulling halfway out as she pumped seed into Lena’s entrance and over her pussy lips with small shudders rocking through her body. Kara’s orgasm was more about dominance than it was about pleasure, and Lena responded to it in a carnal way by spreading her cunt with her fingers to let Kara see how she had staked her claim.

The rest of Kara’s creamy release spilled from Lena’s opening and poured onto the bed sheets, and for a moment, they were both transfixed by it. The strength of Kara’s pheromones permeated the air and she made a guttural sound of pure need before she flipped Lena onto her hands and knees.

“Lena,” Kara breathed in a husk, her voice full of promise and longing.

Lena knew exactly what Kara wanted, because she wanted it just as much, and went so far as to present herself in the most submissive omega position. Raising her voluptuous ass up, Lena pressed her chest fully into the bed and reached out to fist the sheets as she whispered, “I’m ready for it. Please Kara, give me your knot, stretch my cunt with it. I need you inside me.”

Overwhelmed by the scent of Lena’s intimate fragrance, Kara could only growl in response as her inner alpha reared up to take control. She pressed the tip of her swollen cock into Lena’s silken folds and forced her further down as she rammed the length of her shaft into her velvety cunt.

The stretch was incredible, and Lena whimpered when Kara settled across her, their skin flush against one another as the alpha reached out to clasp her hands. It satisfied part of Lena that she couldn’t articulate, to be pinned in such a sensual way with Kara pounding into her with deep and steady thrusts. 

The alpha’s mouth was on her shoulder, the nape of her neck, behind her ear, and Lena writhed in ecstasy beneath her. They moved in tandem, sliding their sweat slicked bodies with passionate undulations until a stuttered groan broke free of Kara and Lena experienced the scorching heat of the alpha’s knot growing.

Lena needed this, all of the animalistic passion, but also the blissful burden of such a huge knot.

She bucked from it, wanton and wild as she pleaded with her cunt to take all of it inside. Kara pressed into her ardently to make sure she took it, and exquisite pressure triggered another orgasm. Lena poured moans into the sheets while her muscles tensed in extreme pleasure.

Kara’s cock barely managed to slot inside her tight channel, and then it emptied in powerful blasts the second her knot took hold. They were both panting from it, the exertion worth it just to be joined in such a primal way, and Kara moved them onto their sides to wrap around Lena.

Lena could count on one hand the amount of times Andrea had nuzzled into her after sex. To feel Kara gently nudging into her neck with the tip of her nose just to kiss her racing pulse brought a rush of emotion she couldn’t quite swallow down, and Lena found herself holding onto Kara’s arms tighter, afraid to let go in case the moment between them would end.

It was profoundly intimate, and Lena would have chastised Kara for ruining the peaceful silence with a foolish question if she hadn’t been so enamored with her.

“When my knot softens, do you—” Kara hesitated, her pheromones reflecting the faint vulnerability Lena could hear in her voice. “Should I go back to the pool house?”

“Oh, absolutely not,” Lena scoffed, turning to eye Kara with a raised brow that all but dared the alpha to argue. There was a wealth of emotion staring back at her, reflected perhaps from her own eyes, though Lena wasn’t brave enough to address it. “You’re staying right here in this bed with me until your rut subsides.”

Kara’s bright smile shed light on the fractured pieces of Lena’s heart, and she found herself grinning as Kara caught her lips in a soft, sweet kiss that tapered off as the alpha murmured, “I was hoping you would say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was accustomed to waking up to cold sheets, or to her three year old tucked into her side, but opening her eyes to Kara was a novelty. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and moved her hand into a more comfortable spot beneath the pillow as she smiled over at the alpha.

“How long have you been up?” Lena husked with a playful squint and took a deep inhale of Kara’s rut pheromones, which were so thick and arousing that her pussy clenched. She could feel it the most where Kara’s knot had been inside of her for the better part of the night, and couldn’t wait to experience it again.

“Mmmaybe ten minutes.” Kara hummed thoughtfully, and reached out to stroke the hair from Lena’s face with a tender familiarity that had Lena sliding in to brush her lips against the alpha’s palm.

“That sounds like a lie.” Lena chuckled in amusement at the way Kara pressed her lips together and hunkered into the bed like she had been caught.

With a subtle shift, Lena inched closer to the sheets that Kara wore like a toga and resisted the urge to reach below them. She lasted all of three seconds. Her fingers moved along the alpha’s muscled thigh, then she dragged them lazily upwards to clasp her hand loosely around Kara’s prominent erection. 

“You’ve been waiting a while for me to wake up, so I can take care of this, haven’t you?” Lena whispered.

There was something wonderful in the way Kara’s eyes glazed over and closed as Lena stroked her hand over the scorching length of her shaft. Kara’s cock felt bigger, and Lena could only assume it was because her rut was reaching its peak.

Kara was still as sensitive as the night before, if the way she whimpered and rocked her hips was any clue.

Lena’s sheets were already ruined from the vigorous pounding she had taken hours prior, so she felt a little entitled in her pursuit to make them messier. She stroked over Kara’s cock with a tighter grip, and inhaled Kara’s soft, stuttered moans as their mouths came together.

Most alphas would have woken her up with the expectation of sex, yet Kara defied the norm, and Lena was overcome with a desperation to reward her sweet, tentative nature.

“I might not let you leave this bed until I’ve milked you dry,” Lena seductively lilted. Her pussy was already slippery with excitement as she voiced her own carnal desires without shame. She squeezed her fingers around the head of Kara’s cock and grinned when she felt it throb in response, so close to erupting already. “That could take all day.”

Kara’s little gasp of, “Oh, please,” turned into a groan and Lena’s palm was flooded with spurts of warm seed. It dripped thickly down Kara’s shaft and Lena used it to massage her cock with long, slow tugs. She had half a mind to lick up the mess, and was in the process of unwrapping Kara like a belated birthday gift when the sound of her doorbell blared to life.

Lena frowned at the alarm clock that read 7:30am and rolled her eyes with the intent to ignore whoever it was, but then her phone started to ping with texts.

God, of all the times to be needed, why did it have to be now?

“I’m never usually this busy in the morning,” Lena explained with an apologetic slant of her lips and extracted herself as tactfully as she could from the bed to find her cellphone.

“It’s okay, I can make breakfast if you want.” Kara suggested, though from the way she was staring at the sway of Lena’s hips, it was clear she was only hungry for one thing.

“No, no I’ll take care of that. You just lie back and I’ll—” 

Lena had finally found her phone, and she glanced at a stream of texts while her brain malfunctioned. “Fuck, Andrea,” She spat in panic. 

The scent of vulnerability hit Lena before her own words did, and she swung her gaze towards Kara, who was looking everywhere but at her with a look of hurt on her face.

“That’s not what I meant,” Lena hurried to explain as she opened her wardrobe and grabbed a skirt. “Andrea is my ex-wife. There’s nothing between us,” Except bitterness and children, Lena considered privately. “She’s apparently decided to show up unannounced and is demanding we talk.”

As if to emphasize that, the bell rang again and again, and Lena fumbled with her bra as she tried to hold back her anger. She slung on a shirt and would have buttoned it up all wrong if Kara hadn’t strode over to take control of the situation by calmly straightening her blouse and fixing the collar.

Kara caught her hands and squeezed gently, and Lena sucked in a lungful of her pheromones, like they could give her strength to get through whatever bullshit Andrea was going to stir up today.

“Thank you,” Lena mumbled and Kara grinned shyly and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I shouldn’t be more than a minute.”

Lena barely made it across the bedroom floor when she heard the distinct sound of the front door opening.

Dread and anger rose up within Lena and she balled her fists before stalking into the hallway to the familiar sound of Andrea’s heels click-clacking into the foyer. It reminded Lena that she was barefoot, pantyless, and though she was dressed, she hadn’t brushed her hair or washed her face.

“Lena,” Andrea called up the stairwell in an accusatory husk, her pheromones thick as they diffused through the air like a toxic musk.

Confronting her ex first thing in the morning in front of Kara wasn’t something Lena was exactly prepared to do, and she faltered a fraction of a second as panic crept up her thighs like icy fingers trying to hold her in place. 

There was no way to conceal that Kara had been in the house, given all of the rut pheromones, but Lena pulled the bedroom door shut behind her to spare Kara from hearing her in a state of rage.

Squaring her shoulders, Lena clasped the banister and descended the stairs as confidently as anyone who had spent all night fucking. 

“You have no right letting yourself in,” Lena spat with venom.

Andrea was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs, dressed impeccably in a tailored suit with the first two buttons of her blouse open. She looked exactly as she intended, fierce and put-together, with her thick auburn hair loose and a disapproving slant to her full lips. “There could have been an emergency.” She argued effortlessly, and Lena bristled as old wounds reopened.

“Where was that initiative when I called you four years ago after my car broke down thirty miles from town?” Lena questioned with a sneer, and purposefully lingered on the last step just to remain taller than Andrea. 

Andrea always had an issue when Lena wore heels because she hated having to look up to an omega.

“Do I look like a tow truck?” Andrea fired back with a ridiculing laugh, and swept her gaze down Lena as her jaw hardened. She must have been smelling the arousal that still clung to Lena between her thighs, because she added dismissively, “You were fine, and I was in the middle of something and couldn’t take your call.”

Lena scoffed at the excuse and stepped around Andrea with a haughty lift of her chin. If it wasn’t so early, she would have poured herself a Scotch, but she settled for flipping the switch on her coffee machine as she uttered bitterly, “I suppose that sounds better than saying you were screwing your secretary at the time.”

Andrea let out a long suffering sigh and moved away from the staircase to predictably follow after her, which was a small consolation. At least Kara wouldn’t be able to hear the awful details of her failed marriage. She turned to glare at Andrea when her ex-wife had the audacity to ask, “How many times do I have to tell you I’m sorry? It was just before my rut.”

“Once would be nice.” Lena bit out before she could help herself, and then snapped her mouth shut because no, she wouldn’t do this to herself again. Old history was better left buried and rehashing it would only end in her misery. 

“Why are you here?” Lena asked as the scent of freshly brewed coffee began to mask some of her late night activities with Kara.

“Our daughter wants her inflatable duck,” Andrea supplied with a casual flick of her lashes. “You wouldn’t happen to know where it is, the pool house maybe?”

Lena exhaled a silent laugh, the tip of her tongue pushing between her lips as she figured out the real reason her ex had shown up. Andrea hadn’t just watched the footage of her fucking Kara, she had gone through it all to establish that the alpha had been in the pool house. 

“Nattie hates that duck and prefers her arm floaties, which I packed.” Lena drawled, holding Andrea’s gaze in silent challenge.

Andrea had never been the type to play fair and handled the situation by unleashing potent pheromones to stop Lena from using logic. Lena refused to stand down in the face of such heinous jealousy. She acted oblivious to the pheromones and raised her coffee mug to her lips.

“Hey, you know how fickle children can be,” Andrea remarked and picked up a framed photo of their family. “I did give you three of them, after all. Speaking of which, I think we should drive up to Sophie and Andy’s Parents Day together—“ 

Lena ripped the frame out of Andrea’s hand without thinking about it and almost sloshed coffee down her front. 

“No,” She stated in a cold tone of voice and gave up pretending like she could tolerate Andrea’s sudden attempts to wheedle back into her life. “I asked you to go with me last year for the sake of our daughters, and you were too busy, because your new girlfriend at the time asked you to be on the cover of Business Week.”

“Sophie and Andy understand when I have prior engagements,” Andrea stressed and tried to pacify Lena by coming closer and touching her shoulder. “They thought it was a cool opportunity, and if you remember correctly, I made it up to them.” 

Lena felt uncomfortable with how Andrea was touching her and stepped away with a fleeting glance in the direction of the staircase. 

“Why are you really here this morning,” Lena flatly asked and stood staring at the spot where their family photos hung on the wall. “It’s very intrusive to show up without calling and let yourself in. Don’t ever do it again.” 

“Well, if I thought I was interrupting something, I would’ve phoned first,” Andrea scoffed, but it was a flimsy lie, and she started towards the back door to do the one thing she had really come over to do: check the pool house to confront the alpha who was sleeping with Lena. 

Lena let Andrea slip outside, though she knew her ex would still have a lecture prepared for when she returned. She braced herself for the inevitable fight that would cause.

The tension that settled along the back of her neck would cause a headache if she wasn’t careful. Lena would have proactively taken an aspirin if she hadn’t heard the bedroom door open. A flutter of nervousness drove her forward and a tremor of arousal caught her off guard.

With no clothes of her own up there, Kara had borrowed a tight fitting t-shirt that stretched across her broad shoulders and showed off the contours of her well defined abs. She had slipped on a pair of Lena's jeans that only seemed to highlight how thick and erect her cock was, even though Kara had obviously tried to conceal it. The smell of her rut filled the downstairs and Lena huffed at the scent as Kara rushed to meet her in the kitchen with wide, concerned eyes.

“Hey, I don’t mean to intrude, but are you okay?” Kara asked, immediately reaching for Lena to to offer comfort. “Has she left?”

Lena realized she was giving off distressed pheromones and tried to stifle them as she blinked up at Kara. The deeper she breathed, the wetter she got, and Lena saw Kara’s pupils dilate from her fragrance. Lena forced herself to step back and shook her head as she poured a cup of coffee for Kara.

“Andrea is snooping around the pool house under the guise of looking for my…”Lena trailed off and absently stirred in some cream and sugar for Kara without asking how she liked her coffee. She was side-tracked by the expectation that all the wonderful sexual tension between them would shatter at her next words. “For our daughter Natalia’s floaty duck.”

When Kara didn’t gasp and run out the door as dramatically as Lena imagined she would, she turned to find the alpha admiring the pictures on the wall with a smile on her face.

“Is this her?” Kara asked, pointing to a photo of a grinning toddler holding onto a unicorn plushie. “She’s adorable. I bet the others dote on her.”

“They will when they come home for the summer,” Lena acknowledged in a quiet voice as she watched Kara react to the pictures. “That’s Andy and that’s Sophie. They’re both attending the same prep academy that Andrea and I attended when we were young.” 

She fell into momentary distraction as she stared at Kara’s lips and felt herself becoming more romantically interested in her by the second. 

“I’ve always wanted like twelve kids and a bunch of pets,” Kara laughed and waved her hand as she blushed at her own honesty, then gulped at her coffee. “Wow, did you put cream in this? It’s delicious.” 

Lena wiped a droplet of coffee from Kara’s bottom lip and then kissed the rest of it away.

Kara’s rut pheromones and sweet demeanor were wreaking havoc on her hormones, and she had the insane idea that she could make the alpha’s dream come true.

Kara set her coffee aside and wrapped a strong arm around Lena’s waist to pull her closer.

Lena’s cunt clenched in response and a soft moan broke free of her lips as the alpha’s tongue pushed into her mouth. She reached down to palm Kara’s erection through the denim.

As risky as it was to mess around with Andrea just outside, Lena found herself acting like an omega in heat and tugged down the alpha’s zipper. It was a miracle that the button didn’t pop off on its own, because the second Lena freed it, Kara’s cock sprang towards her.

“Please, Kara, we can be quick.” Lena begged and spun towards the counter as she hiked her skirt up to show off her bare cunt. The noise Kara made was so wholly desperate that Lena was surprised by the gentleness of her hands when they gripped her at hips.

Kara nudged the thick tip of her cock between her soaked folds and rammed herself into Lena’s silken heat so fast that the breath caught in Lena’s throat. She braced against the counter, letting her arms stretch over the surface while Kara slammed into her tender cunt with carnal urgency. The sensation of being filled and stretched was bliss on its own, but hearing the breathy moans that Kara tried to hold back was just as addictive.

Kara slid her hand around her to run two fingers between Lena’s spread pussy lips.

“You’re—wow, incredibly wet,” Kara praised, flicking her fingertip over Lena’s stiff clit at a tempo that matched her thrusts.

“Harder,” Lena encouraged, craving the sensation of Kara’s hot seed coating her inner walls. She whined when the alpha rocked her hips, frantic to give her exactly what she wanted, and shuddered when Kara used two fingers to rub into her clit. The danger of being caught gave Lena an adrenaline rush, and she stared out the patio window as her cunt went into extreme spasm.

She squeezed around Kara’s shaft so powerfully that the alpha couldn’t thrust. Then a few seconds later Lena felt the warm throb as copious amounts of cream filled her tight channel. Kara groaned through her release, stifling the sounds by pressing grateful kisses along the nape of Lena’s neck.

The warm caress of Kara’s lips had Lena’s total attention, and she failed to notice Andrea hurrying back towards the house. By sheer luck alone, she glanced up in time to separate herself from Kara and pull down her skirt.

Kara just managed to zip herself up as Andrea slid the back door open and stared at Lena with wide eyes that immediately narrowed in accusation.

Andrea must have caught a whiff of what they had been doing and Lena pursed her lips and glanced away from that intimidating stare-down. 

“Who’s this?” Andrea asked and stepped forward to hold out her hand to Kara. 

Lena watched their hands meet, and how they both used a strong grip to silently establish themselves as capable alphas. She was on the verge of making introductions when she heard, “Kara Danvers” and glanced up to see the easy smile on Kara’s face. 

“Aren’t you the person that Lena hired to handle the pool maintenance?” Andrea questioned with faint humor in her voice and a suppressed smirk.

“Oh, no—I mean, yes, I am helping out with her pool, but I’m not charging Lena,” Kara clarified and propped her elbow onto the counter, like she was perfectly at ease in Lena’s kitchen. “I try not to mix business and pleasure.” 

That brought a sour expression to Andrea’s face and Lena took a perverse amount of pleasure in it.

“We’ve been dating for months,” Lena cut in, with no qualms about embellishing the circumstances just to put Andrea’s judgment to rest. “I suppose it’s time the two of you met.”

Kara didn’t even flinch in the face of her lie. She just smiled brighter and lifted her coffee to take a sip as if it were a regular part of their morning routine whenever she stayed over. Lena made a mental note to thank her later for not contradicting her, even though her heart raced with the fear that she had just jeopardized her chances of potentially having something real with Kara.

Andrea’s expression changed to straight up aggression with a curl of her lip. She trained her dark eyes on Kara as she bristled, “How did you two meet?”

“Sam introduced us.” Kara said, not missing a beat as she turned to share a private smile with Lena that felt remarkably intimate, and quipped in good humor, “I remember it like it was yesterday.”

The joke went over Andrea’s head, and the scent of her irritation took on a possessive note as she needled, “And how do you know Sam? You barely look old enough to babysit Ruby.”

“That’s rich, considering you actually slept with our babysitter,” Lena spat before she had the good sense to shut her mouth. She felt her stomach twist in knots as her tongue got the better of her and she muttered bitterly, “You must have forgotten that, along with our anniversary, my birthday and which one of our kids is vegetarian.”

Andrea shot her a look that was redirected to Kara when the alpha reached out to rub a soothing hand against Lena’s lower back.

Lena shuddered pleasurably at the contact, her cunt squeezing and nipples hardening, despite being face to face with her ex-wife.

“I met Sam through my sister.” Kara clarified, her relaxed approach to the tension in the room both arousing and fascinating to Lena.

Most people became flustered under Andrea’s piercing scrutiny, but Kara acted as if she were oblivious to the hostility radiating off of Andrea in waves.

Lena pressed her thighs together when she felt the lazy trickle of Kara’s seed leak from her clenching hole, and tried to breathe normally, even as her clit throbbed for attention. God, the things that Kara did to her with just a touch were astounding.

Andrea went back to ignoring Kara and focused on Lena with a pinched furrow of her brow. “Whatever this little midlife crisis is, I don’t want it around our girls,” She warned, pointing her finger for emphasis as she made her ultimatum. “Keep it to yourself, or there will be consequences, do you understand?”

“What consequences?” Lena scoffed in a low voice of anger as she stepped in front of Kara. She straightened her shoulders and prepared herself for the fight to become dirty. “You can’t control my life, or who I choose to introduce to our children. You have no right.”

“I have every right to know that my children are safe on this property,” Andrea argued and locked her glacial stare on Lena as she used her claim pheromones to assert authority. Releasing that scent was an unfair tactic and Lena coughed as it made her eyes water. 

“If you’re going to take a strange alpha to bed, you should arrange to drop Nattie at my place,” Andrea insisted and continued to choke Lena on the fumes of her dominance.

“The hell I will,” Lena hissed as she moved even closer to get into Andrea’s space, if only to prove that she could handle it. “You flaunt other omegas in our children’s faces all of the time, and if you want to talk about rights, what about my right to privacy? I want the spare key back. Now.”

Andrea laughed like her request was ridiculous, and Lena was reminded of every single time her voice went unheard in their relationship. She had put up with it for the children, and because Andrea had whittled down her confidence down over the years, but Lena felt alive and unstoppable as she straightened up to release her own scent.

Omegas weren’t always capable of producing the pheromones to block out and ward off the advances of alphas, and fewer still were able to resist the very physical urge to submit once they had been claimed.

The fact that Lena managed both on her first real attempt shocked and angered Andrea enough to growl out, “I don’t know who you suddenly think you are, but I am not returning the key when my—”

“Fine.” Lena cut her off with a sharp snap of her teeth, her confidence soaring as she stepped forward again just to spite Andrea. “Keep the key. We’ll see what good it does you when I change the locks.”

All the make-up on Andrea’s face was unable to conceal the vibrant rouge of her rage, and she hissed indignantly, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Watch me.” Lena snapped back, the strength in her voice coming from somewhere deep inside that was no longer buried under the belief that she was incapable of standing up to Andrea.

“Oh, I already did.” Andrea grit out, so caught up in the argument that she truly thought mentioning Lena’s sexcapades from last night would shame her into backing down. “You’ve always been desperate.”

Lena felt her jaw drop, and the anger curling her bottom lip over her teeth as she glared at the woman she had once loved. The smallest part of her heart shattered all over again.

“And you,” Andrea snarled, her gaze flicking to Kara, then to her pants with a sneer. “Not as impressive as you think.”

Kara surprised them both by letting out a laugh and moving to stand by Lena’s side in solidarity.

“It was nice to meet you, too,” The younger alpha replied, her ego not in the least bit affected by Andrea’s attempt to get under her skin. She wrapped her arm around Lena’s waist and then gave her all of her attention as she stated, “By the way, Winn said he’d be out today to update your whole security system. No more prying eyes, and the password will be linked to a biometrics reader, so no one can hack into it.”

The thought of being shut out entirely must have enraged Andrea’s alpha, because she let out a growl and took a step forward like she might just fight Kara in the middle of the kitchen. “Get your hands off my wife—”

“Ex-wife,” Lena asserted furiously as she glowered at Andrea. All the anger she had harbored over the years surfaced, red hot and untamable as she yelled, “You’re not my alpha anymore, Andrea. Your claim ended long before we signed those papers years ago. You left our daughter with a woman who brings you the wrong coffee every day at work, and you think you have the right to dictate my life, when you continue to make selfish choices purely driven by your libido?”

Andrea’s shock left her speechless. Her eyes widened and her lips moved silently around words her tongue couldn’t quite form, and Lena wished she could capture the moment and keep it in her pocket forever like a photo.

The rush of adrenaline helped Lena harness her rage, and she flung her hand out to point at the door as she demanded, “Get the fuck out of my house.”

Later she might laugh at the way Andrea stepped back, the realization finally hitting her that Lena truly wasn’t hers any longer. Andrea didn’t bother trying to say anything as she stormed off, leaving behind the scent of her confusion and vulnerability.

Lena trembled from the rush of it all, her chest heaving as she sucked in fast breaths. When the door slammed shut, she must have spun towards Kara with residual fire in her eyes, because the alpha swallowed thickly and immediately asked, “Do you want me to leave, too?”

“No.” Lena intoned, high on her own sense of empowerment as she directed Kara across the room with a surprisingly steady hand. She tore open the jeans the alpha wore and shucked them halfway down Kara’s thighs before she shoved her onto the large white leather sofa with a seductive rasp. “I want you to sit right there for me.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara whispered breathlessly, curling her hands around the cushions in anticipation while her cock strained up for Lena’s attention.

The rich scent of Kara’s musk had held notes of pride and excitement when Lena had been facing off with Andrea, and there was something extraordinary about the way Kara had stepped back as if she instinctively knew it was a battle Lena had to handle herself. 

Lena’s omega felt positively feral with desire and she was about to reward Kara for that. She moved onto her knees to pull the jeans down the rest of the way and massage at her thighs.

Kara’s cock was in her face and Lena slipped a hand around it, both to rein it in and position the broad head against her lips. She formed her mouth to the thick shape, then licked along the cleft at the tip and underneath the rim. 

It prodded at the inside of her cheek and then she stroked the shaft deep into her throat. It took a few tries to slide her lips down on it. Her jaw stretched at the widest part and she closed her eyes in concentration as she pushed it all inside. She made a low humming noise and glanced up at Kara, who shook from barely constrained excitement as they stared at one another.

With perfect control, Lena sucked on Kara with the kind of hunger she would have been ashamed to admit to herself before, and only paused to brag, “You’re going to come so hard in my mouth.”

Kara’s knee jittered and she uttered nonsense in between soft sighs. “Lena—I—oh, oh god.”

She stroked Kara’s shaft with quick twists of her palm to tantalize every thick inch and rubbed her lips around the glistening tip, exhaling hot puffs of air with every little moan.

“I don’t want you to hold back.” Lena confessed, popping her mouth over the swollen head with an almost obscene talent for swirling her tongue around it at the same time. “You’re going to give me more than I could ever swallow, but I’m going to try anyway.”

Kara could barely hold still, and Lena was pretty sure she would have nail marks in the leather from how tightly the alpha gripped it. She grinned as she took more of Kara’s cock into her mouth, rolling the flat of her tongue along the underside as she hollowed her cheeks. The silken heat of her mouth had Kara gasping, and the more the alpha resisted her baser urges to fist her hair and take charge, the more Lena experienced the urge to show off.

When she was younger, she had delighted in being as debauched as she pleased with Andrea, but her ex didn’t quite measure up to Kara in more ways than one.

Lena knew it would be a struggle to get it all down her throat, she would likely feel the ache in her jaw for days and her voice would be hoarse, but god, it was going to be worth it.

Inch by inch she forced Kara deeper, and the more she took, the more it lowered Kara’s inhibitions.

The carnal sight of Lena deepthroating her was clearly overwhelming Kara, because she struggled to sit still and her bright eyes were as dark as a solar eclipse.

“Oh.” Kara strained where she sat, her words becoming groans as her entire body practically vibrated with a need so strong that Lena could taste it. She was releasing potent pheromones, her muscles taut beneath her tanned skin. “You’re so good at that—so good to me. No one’s ever—Lena—”

Then Kara cracked, just enough for Lena to see the rougher alpha beneath her restraint. It was subtle, soft almost, the way Kara’s right hand lifted to brush the hair from Lena’s face, only to thread her fingers through the dark strands. She applied the barest amount of force, like a suggestion or a silent plea, punctuated by a particularly sexy growl that was pure alpha.

Lena absolutely lost herself. She sucked on Kara’s cock like she had been starved, moaning and whining to excite Kara’s alpha, completely shameless in her need to make her come.

Kara bucked and held Lena’s hair in a tight fist as she succumbed to her baser urges, and Lena rewarded her by ripping open her own shirt as she worked her mouth. 

She knew Kara appreciated the visual from the breathy groans that escaped her throat and she whined when the alpha’s free hand palmed at her breasts. She spilled out of her bra with Kara’s eager encouragement, and moaned around her cock when the alpha pinched her nipples.

The rut scents that surrounded them were influencing Lena and she rubbed her slick thighs together as she pumped her mouth over Kara. Her clit throbbed in response to every rock of Kara’s hips and Lena closed her lips tightly around the alpha’s shaft and swallowed.

The suctioning warmth of Lena’s mouth and the sensation of her throat muscles contracting over the sensitive tip sent Kara over the edge. 

The alpha rambled as her thighs jerked and toes curled, “Oh, oh god, Lena. Yes, I’m, I’m—”

Lena felt every pulse against her tongue and she moaned when Kara’s seed filled her mouth. She sucked greedily, trying to swallow down every drop that surged out, then tapered off to slow, sensual glides of her tongue as she kissed wetly over the head of Kara’s cock.

Kara whined and shook from the extra attention, barely able to gasp for breath when Lena deviously teased the sensitive groove with the tip of her tongue.

Lena knew she would look a sight with her red swollen lips and the sticky remnants of Kara’s seed on her chin, but she couldn’t help herself. It was empowering to see Kara so weak for her, so on edge and wild-eyed, yet still so fucking soft.

Kara stroked through her hair to massage the nape of Lena’s neck while her bliss left her momentarily lethargic, and Lena kept her lips on her cock just to work the alpha into an insatiable frenzy.

God, she wanted to do filthy things with Kara, because she instinctively knew the alpha wouldn’t use it against her if she let go and gave her omega full control.

Lena stood up to take off her skirt and bra with a coy smile as she suggested, “Shall we take this upstairs?” She was still fired up from the fight, eager to work off all the restless energy Andrea had provoked. The words were hardly out of her mouth when Kara snared her by the waist to pull her down onto her cock with a groan. “Can’t wait, I need you now.”

The surprise of it caught in Lena’s throat and she arched at the sudden fullness of her cunt. There was no time to appreciate the wonderful stretch, or how Kara’s face was perfectly in line with her breasts, because the alpha began to buck her hips and Lena bounced from the force of it.

“Oh, fuck, Kara,” Lena whined, clutching at the alpha’s shoulders as Kara bottomed out with every thrust. She expected a change after she coaxed Kara’s alpha to the surface, but this carnal demand to take her like she wouldn’t be denied was more than Lena hoped to kindle.

The wet smack of her thighs was a testament to how much she had gotten off on sucking Kara’s cock, and the alpha moaned at the fragrant scent of her arousal as it filled the air around them.

There was a selfishness to the way Kara sucked on her breasts, small but significant as she rolled her tongue around Lena’s nipple. Kara sucked on it, then freed it with a smack of her lips and lavished the other with the same ravenous attention that made Lena’s clit throb. The alpha’s hands roamed over Lena’s hips to grab at her ass and encouraged her to bounce harder.

“Ride me,” Kara breathlessly instructed, and Lena moved wantonly with the intent to show her just how good she could.

Lena sank onto Kara’s erection at a rapid pace, her breaths becoming stuttered as she took the alpha over and over until the inside of her thighs were as pink as her cunt. She felt dizzy with need and clawed across Kara’s shoulders to elicit a growl that left her even wetter.

They were both acting like they wanted to prove something to the other, but it was Lena who broke first. She shattered beautifully when Kara slid her thumb between her slippery lips to massage her clit with such precision that pleasure condensed within her core.

Lena exploded like a dying star, pure bliss bursting through every limb. She shed who she used to be to make way for who she wanted to be now. Trembling on top of Kara, she screamed from the release, her pent up cry raw with emotion.

Her cunt was still clenching when Kara pulled out without climaxing, and it confused her for a fraction of a second until the alpha nuzzled into her ear to whisper seductively, “Now it’s my turn to taste you.”

Lena could have melted into Kara, boneless and breathless and completely satiated, but those soft words reignited her omega, and she practically pushed Kara back to mount her face.

The alpha welcomed her with a satisfied moan, lapping between her soaked folds enthusiastically to tease over her clit. Lena fisted her blonde hair and began a sensual glide, taking what she wanted as Kara stared up at her with adoring, lustful eyes. She rolled her hips, forcing her pussy into Kara’s eager mouth, and moaned when the alpha’s tongue pressed into her warm opening with worshipful passion.

Every roll of her hips rubbed her clit against Kara’s soft lips, and then the alpha puckered them to suck on her aching bead. She licked quicker, flicking her tongue over Lena’s clit as if begging for the taste of her, and Lena whimpered at the wonderful oral attention. She needed this, all of this, but only with Kara. It was a profound realization that had her thighs tensing around the alpha’s beautiful face, and when Kara crooked two fingers into her greedy hole, Lena felt like a woman possessed.

“More,” Lena rasped, her erotic undulations changing from her epiphany. She was practically fucking Kara’s face, leaving the alpha shiny with her arousal as she took command of her pleasure. The sound of her slick hole taking a third finger was deliciously provocative and she groaned out, “Give me another.”

Kara moaned encouragement into her cunt, her own hips rocking into nothing as Lena took a fourth finger. She was sopping wet, and Kara was insatiable, devouring every bit of her that she could reach with her tongue while Lena moaned and whined above her.

It was such a pretty sight, Kara framed by her thighs in the golden morning light. Lena found herself wanting to experience it for the foreseeable future, and her mind raced with half formed fantasies of waking up to Kara and starting their day by presenting her cunt to be fucked.

The thought of it pushed her closer to the edge and she forgot she ever had inhibitions as she looked Kara in the eye and exhaled, “Beg me to come in your mouth.”

Kara’s soft groan of wonder became a low and enticing growl. She removed her mouth from Lena’s cunt just long enough to plead, “Please Lena, I want it. You’re so sexy when you come. Please come in my mouth—”

Lena shivered from head to toe and bit her lower lip as she stared down into Kara’s eyes. She was hardly prepared for it when Kara swiped her tongue into her entrance and then sucked on her clit with enough force that it almost made her lose balance. Even without a mating bite, her entire body felt like Kara already had a claim to it, and she saw an entire galaxy of stars when her cunt spasmed in release. 

Her inner muscles still clenched from it when Kara shifted and gathered her up. She hadn’t expected Kara to slip an arm around her back and under her ass and carry her to the stairs, but that was what happened. Kara nuzzled into her neck and breasts, and Lena arched from it, then moaned out a plea. “Fuck me like I belong to you.” 

Kara responded to the spontaneous words and quite suddenly positioned Lena on the steps at the bottom of the staircase. Lena found herself bent over with her hands on one of the steps and her ass up for Kara to hold. She whimpered when Kara drove her cock into her cunt with a solid thrust. 

“If you were mine, Lena, you would take my knot every day.” Kara huffed while plunging into her hard and deep. Lena clutched at one of the rungs on the staircase and a step in front of her just to keep herself standing. 

Kara continuously pulled at her hips, urging them to move. Rutting like this was so filthy, and Lena loved how Kara had no shame about sliding into her cunt and treating her like a claimed omega. 

It was wrong, but Lena’s mind went to Andrea for a fleeting second. She tried to picture what her ex’s face would look like if she stormed back through the door to see her practically on her hands and knees for Kara. Some perverse part of her enjoyed the thought of it, and from the flux of possessive pheromones that Kara was releasing, she wondered if the alpha was thinking of it too.

There was a danger to how good it felt, how effortlessly her omega reacted to even the subtlest shift of the alpha’s scent. She wanted to present, to keep her ass up to expose herself completely for Kara’s heavy gaze, and she whined when the alpha squeezed firmly at her ass cheeks.

“What else, Kara? I want to know everything.” Lena rasped, tumbling head first into the fantasy of belonging to Kara.

“God Lena, I’d never look at another omega again.” Kara confessed, her sweet words hitting Lena just as hard as her rough thrusts. There was something quite magical about hearing the wistfulness in Kara’s tone while she fucked her with enough strength to leave carpet burns on Lena’s knees. “I’ve only tasted you twice, but I know you’re the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

Kara was into the fantasy as much as she was, Lena could tell from the way the base of her cock began to swell. Masterfully, the alpha stopped her knot from fully forming, and Lena’s whole body strained from the intensity of being stretched so wide.

“You’re so beautiful, and soft, and perfect, I wouldn’t let a day go by without making sure you felt it,” Kara confided.

Kara’s breaths were short and sharp and Lena’s cunt was clutching tighter at her cock, but it wasn’t enough. She could sense Kara holding back, censoring all of the dirty, impulsive things she wanted to say, and Lena shamelessly pushed, “Forget the flowers and candy, how else would you show me that you’re my alpha?”

“Like this,” Kara growled out, molding her body to Lena’s so she could latch her mouth around the partially removed claim bite. She wrapped one arm under Lena’s abdomen to keep her ass up and pounded even harder as she tongued at the sensitive skin. “With my mouth, and my cock, and my come,” She asserted, slamming her cock as deep as she could get it with full, powerful thrusts.

Lena experienced a flood of slick pour out of her and she mewled from it, startled and thrilled and ridiculously turned on by the way Kara sucked and grazed her teeth over the faded scar. Her pulse and clit throbbed in tandem and her omega begged her to ask for Kara’s teeth. Lena’s scent was so desperate that she didn’t have to say a word, and Kara responded by nipping just hard enough to give her a taste of what she wanted.

She came with a cry, her entire body shaking as pleasure rocked through her like an earthquake. Kara’s knot was fully forming in her tight entrance, forcing her used hole to gape, but the alpha wouldn’t give it to her yet. Not until they were in the comfort of her bed, where Kara could stay buried inside her for hours. Lena knew they would only surface for food, and even if Kara was starving, she would choose to be in Lena’s cunt because of her rut.

Lena was still fluttering internally from her orgasm when Kara scooped her up to carry her the rest of the way. They barely made it to the upstairs hall before they started kissing again, passionate and desperate with teeth and tongue. She wasn’t sure who made the first move, if it was her hand on the nape of Kara’s neck, or the way the alpha pinned her against the wall, but her bedroom had never seemed so fucking far away as it did right then with Kara’s thigh between her legs.

With a roll of her hips, Lena rubbed her cunt over the toned muscle unabashedly and scraped her nails along the base of Kara’s neck. Her inner omega was enthralled by the fantasy of Kara staking claim, and she heard herself beg recklessly, “Do it, Kara. Mark me, fuck me, fill me with your seed.”

Any other alpha would have jumped at the chance to claim her for saying such provocative things. Lena could see that Kara wanted it, wanted her so fucking much that her cock jerked in excitement and spilled warm cream down Lena’s inner thigh.

The noise Kara made was pained and filled with longing, and her strong hands clamped onto Lena’s ass to hoist her up. Kara lowered Lena onto her swollen cock like that was where she belonged and ravaged her right there three feet from the bedroom. She was relentless, and encouraged Lena to wrap her legs around her hips so she could fuck her with her knot.

It was an experience like no other. The extreme fullness left Lena delirious and she moaned, high pitched and keening, with every rough thrust that pushed Kara’s knot inside. She had never known her cunt could take it, but Kara was making damn sure she would. Lena didn’t think it could get better than that. She was already somewhere else, floating on a euphoria that only existed because of Kara, but then the alpha was pressing her face into her neck.

Lena’s cunt began to clench the second Kara’s lips wrapped around her partially removed claim mark. The alpha sucked with such voraciousness that the rest of the world faded away and white hot pleasure surged through Lena. It wasn’t the mark she expected, but in a way it was better because it meant even if she was in heat and begging, she could truly trust Kara not to act foolishly.

The alpha emptied into her with breathy groans so low they became growls, her cock throbbing with so much seed that Lena’s cunt couldn’t contain it. Kara was still coming inside her as she walked them into the bedroom, and she pulled out just so she could flip Lena onto her hands and knees to mount her properly.

They fucked wildly, with Kara finding new ways to claim her without leaving behind a mating bite. She left imprints of her teeth along Lena’s porcelain shoulders instead, and a hickey that hid where Andrea’s claim used to be.

Lena gave herself up by submitting beneath Kara, posing provocatively in the most submissive ways with a knot filling her cunt. They slowed down eventually when Kara’s alpha was sated and Lena was covered in sweat and slick and so much seed that she smelled almost exclusively of Kara.

Then they were soft again, with coy glances and blushing smiles, as if they hadn’t just spent all morning fucking like animals. Lena curled into Kara with her head on the alpha’s chest and made soft little noises. She was safe, warm, and content, and her body ached in the nicest possible ways.

“I never said thank you for before,” Lena murmured, the fight with Andrea coming back to her like a distant dream. “You didn’t refute my lie.”

Kara exhaled a soft breath as if she was too exhausted to laugh as she traced patterns over Lena’s side. “That reminds me, I promised to text my friend later to install a newer security system.”

“Kara,” Lena whispered, catching her lower lip between her teeth as reality snuck up on her and ruined her blissful bubble. “You don’t have to do that. We’re not actually dating.”

There was a beat where Kara didn’t say anything, and then she shifted to meet Lena’s eyes with a bashful grin as she uttered hopefully, “Well, what if I want us to be?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other chapters and a lot more smutty stories, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	3. Chapter 3

It only took one week of dating Kara for Lena to realize that the alpha’s positive attitude was beginning to influence her own outlook on life. She no longer felt self-conscious about her stretch marks after one night when Kara had kissed each one and told her they were beautiful. It was like a weight had been lifted, and Lena found herself waking every day with a smile on her lips and lightness in her heart.

It took two weeks for Lena to notice that Kara answered any questions she asked with honesty, even if they made the alpha blush furiously, and Lena had tremendous fun with that. By week three, it became apparent that even fully out of rut, Kara was still insatiable for her, and just as affectionate on dates without being possessive or overbearing.

They managed to text every day, even during work. More than a few times that devolved straight into shameless sexting, which Lena held no regrets over. She was bold enough to request several dick pics, and was quick to reciprocate with a few candid shots of herself in expensive lingerie. Lena was in a constant state of semi-arousal, and enjoyed telling Kara as much, because the alpha would send a series of texts begging to come over just to take care of her.

Her ego was thriving.

She invited the alpha over whenever her daughter Natalia was staying at Andrea’s, and they would spend half the night talking about everything and anything, and the rest of the time fucking all over the house.

In between their marathon sessions, Lena found out Kara was adopted, and though the alpha had no allergies, she had convinced her adoptive sister Alex that she was deathly allergic to green vegetables. The ruse lasted at least a month during Kara’s childhood, until the family went out to dinner, and Alex caused a scene by throwing a plate with green beans like a frisbee before the waitress could set it down.

“You were devious,” Lena had remarked, thoroughly amused by Kara’s cunning.

“I might still be,” Kara confided with a coy smirk, and then cracked up laughing. “Alex still glares at me if I sit down with a salad in front of her.”

Just as they approached the four week mark, Lena braved the discussion of being mutually exclusive, because her heart couldn’t take the uncertainty any longer. She was already attached to Kara and foolishly thinking ahead to their future. Kara’s enthusiastic agreement resulted in her receiving one hell of a blowjob.

With their one month anniversary right around the corner, Lena took it upon herself to book a fancy restaurant in town to celebrate, and dressed especially for the occasion. Her off the shoulder black dress with the plunging neckline showed off more of her breasts than it concealed. The dark fabric clung to her voluptuous figure and she wore a provocative shade of red lipstick that she had always been too afraid to try after things ended with Andrea. She styled her hair up to keep her shoulders bare, and wore heels she hadn’t put on after giving birth to Natalia.

Strutting into the restaurant was an act of empowerment, because she could smell the interest of every alpha who glanced her way, even though the only one she wanted had yet to arrive. Lena took the liberty of browsing the menu while she waited.

When Kara appeared ten minutes later, Lena had ordered a bottle of wine and appetizers, but the alpha didn’t seem to notice. Kara’s eyes widened at the sight of her, and she all but tripped over her own feet in her hurry to get to Lena.

“Wow, you look amazing. That dress is—god, Lena, you’re so beautiful—” Kara exhaled in a rush, and eagerly sat down to admire the creamy expanse of Lena’s tits, and the dress that was half an inch away from showing her nipples. “Wow—"

“Breathe,” Lena teased, and reached across the table to caress Kara’s hand. “I have plans for this evening and none of them include hyperventilating.”

That immediately piqued Kara’s interest, and she grinned brightly as her eyes narrowed in playful suspicion. “Oh yeah? What kind of plans?”

“Well let’s just say I didn’t pick this place only for the food.”

Granted, the menu at Chuchoter was absolutely delicious, but it was the only restaurant in that part of the city with such long table covers. Lena toed off one of her heels with a subtle smile and decided to give Kara a little preview by running her stocking clad foot up the inside of her leg.

Kara’s face turned almost as red as the wine in her glass, and Lena was privately thrilled to find that the alpha was already hard when her foot rubbed over her crotch.

“So...” Lena murmured, sliding the warm sole of her foot over Kara’s hidden erection. “I think it’s time that I introduce you to Natalia. Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure, yeah ,that would be—” Kara’s voice cracked, her tone high pitched, then deep as she tried to breathe evenly. “That would be great. When uh, when were you…?”

“I was hoping you’d be free to come over tomorrow.” Lena grinned at the way Kara tried to focus on the important conversation, and perhaps she should have stopped while they discussed the ins and outs of it, but she couldn’t resist fooling around. Kara brought out her wilder, unabashed self, and Lena wondered if it was in part because the alpha was so wonderfully sweet natured and unthreatened by her assertiveness.

She stilled her foot when a waiter ventured closer to drop off the main dishes, and saw the appreciative way Kara’s eyes lit up when she was given a steak. “Would noon be okay? I have a job in the morning, but then I’m free all day.”

“Perfect, I have Natty until five, and then she’s spending the rest of the week with Andrea,” Lena casually murmured and seized the opportunity for more intimacy. She switched seats to sit side by side with Kara, and flattened a napkin across her lap. She used the motion to covertly slip her hand under the long table cloth, and fondled Kara’s cock as she changed the subject. “I’m due my heat in the next few days.”

“Should I cancel my appointments for this week?” Kara immediately offered and began eating at a comical speed, but having a mouthful of steak did nothing to stifle her moan.

Lena deadpanned when another waiter came by with a bottle of wine and she hummed, “Yes, please fill me up,” with a provocative lilt to her voice, all while her hand was still on Kara’s cock.

Her touches were keeping Kara stiff, and she unzipped the alpha’s trousers before the waiter had even wandered off.

Lena gave a gentle tug on Kara’s erection as she sipped at her wine without giving away what she was doing under the tablecloth.

Kara turned red in the face from Lena’s bold actions and she compensated by smiling until they were alone again.

“I don’t want you to cancel work just because of my heat, but I would like it if you planned to spend every night at my place,” Lena admitted. She began stroking Kara’s cock, beginning low down on the shaft and sliding her hand right to the tip.

“You can count on it.” Kara breathlessly whispered, her fingers curling tighter around her fork in pleasure.

The alpha kept her eyes on her plate in an attempt to appear normal and bit at her lips when Lena rubbed her thumb along the sensitive underside near the head of her cock.

“Well, I’m very happy to hear that,” Lena lilted, delighting in every soft gasp and subdued moan that Kara tried to hide. She smoothed her palm over Kara’s shaft and smiled when she felt the alpha’s sticky pre-cum smear across her fingers. If she continued to play with the tip of Kara’s cock, the alpha would soon make a mess of her hand.

Lena actually loved how sensitive Kara was, and how fast she could come, though she sensed it still embarrassed the alpha from time to time. The truth was it made Lena feel sexy to be desired so completely that Kara couldn’t contain her excitement. Not even a little.

With quicker strokes and some special attention to the broad sensitive tip, Kara all but trembled in her seat and struggled not to rock her hips.

“I wanted this dinner to be special,” Lena murmured with a coy glance through heavy dark lashes, “are you enjoying it so far?”

“S-uhh-” Kara barely managed to choke back a moan, and she dropped her knife onto her plate to splay her hand against the table for leverage. “SomuchLenathankyou.” She blurted, almost as fast as Lena’s hand was working over her cock out of sight.

“Are you done, or should I let you finish?” Lena queried. She wasn’t talking about the steak as she squeezed her hand around Kara’s throbbing shaft suggestively.

“Yes,” Kara rasped, her lips parted in a silent groan as her breaths became shallow.

Lena didn’t need to be told twice, and deftly slipped her free hand into her clutch purse to discreetly pull out a pair of sexy panties. She allowed Kara a brief glimpse of the lace before she snuck them under the table to wrap around Kara’s shaft. The alpha’s jaw was practically on her plate and her cock felt even harder as Lena teased her with the delicate fabric.

“So it turns out I’m a little devious myself,” Lena lilted, her lips curling at the private joke as she jerked Kara firmly out of sight.

“Are those your—?” Kara half rasped, half groaned, and when the nearest waiter stopped to give her a curious look, she flailed at her steak and blurted, “Best I’ve ever had.”

“You better be talking about me.” Lena murmured under her breath and squinted at Kara for a fraction of second just to watch the flicker of panic in the alpha’s eyes. She cracked a wicked smile and caught her lip between her teeth, and Lena knew exactly where Kara’s thoughts went as she stared at her mouth.

She felt the strong throb as the alpha’s orgasm hit, watched the way Kara’s eyes became unfocused dark pools of lust, and grinned when she caught the way Kara was holding onto the table to anchor herself.

"Happy one month anniversary, darling," Lena whispered, while Kara emptied into her panties with five strong hot pulses. Lena gave her a moment to recover before she wiped her off and then tucked her panties into her clutch. “I’ll be right back.”

Pleasurable shudders still went through Kara’s shoulders as she gaped at Lena, who gave her a wink and hurried to the bathroom. She never thought she would be the type to do such filthy things in public, and it startled Lena just how into it she was when she entered a stall and slid on her panties filled with Kara’s seed. She took a moment just to enjoy the sensation, and then shocked herself by taking a picture for Kara.

Lena waited until she was walking through the restaurant to send it, and caught Kara’s wide eyed reaction.

“See something you like?” Lena queried in amusement, and settled back in her seat while Kara struggled to maintain her composure.

“I can’t believe you just-I mean—that—yeah—Happy anniversary, ”Kara finally managed, and her flushed cheeks and adorable smile were so endearing that Lena leaned over to kiss her.

They forgot all about the food as Kara’s hands pushed into her hair and their mouths collided, hungry for things that weren’t on the menu. Lena sucked on Kara’s bottom lip and teased her tongue, and when they separated, she noticed they had an audience at the neighboring tables.

Lena lowered her voice as she pressed on with the discussion she had started prior to indulging her thirst for Kara. “I think you should be forewarned that it’s been a while since I’ve gone into heat. After having Natty, I decided to use suppressants, because I didn’t expect there to be another alpha in my life.”

Most omegas never found another mate once they had been claimed and discarded. Alphas often didn’t want an omega who had been previously used. It was all territorial and jealous bullshit, and Lena was still struck by the way Kara never looked at her differently. That was why she had decided to stop taking her weekly suppressants.

“I have this feeling that my heat is going to be a particularly strong one, so we should probably talk like responsible adults about what that means,” Lena explained, though she couldn't help how she fiddled nervously with the silverware in front of her while she admitted that to Kara.

The alpha perked up as if she had just delivered the best news and reached out to entwine their fingers. “Lena, I’m sure I can handle whatever situations arise,” Kara insisted with a reassuring smile.

“With all due respect, Kara, you don’t know what I’m like when I’m in heat,” Lena gently expressed and gave Kara’s hand a squeeze. “The last few times I was so affected, I ended up pregnant.” She was ashamed to say it, to be so blunt regarding the conception of her children, especially when Andrea had made it a point to throw it in her face that she had always been desperate. There was some truth to that statement, at least when Lena was in heat.

Kara’s subtle head tilt revealed that she wasn’t put off by that, even as she chewed her lip. “I’ll make sure we’re careful. Whatever you need, I’m here for you.”

“Whatever I need?” Lena reiterated, her inner omega content to latch onto that promise and all that she hoped it would mean when Kara nodded.

Lena discovered that Kara was an alpha of her word when she showed up the next day with  
several bags in hand.

Kara looked sheepish when she spotted Sam in the kitchen, and Lena raised a dark eyebrow at the bashful way the alpha avoided her eyes.

“So I uh, I got these for us,” Kara murmured under her breath, and Lena almost inhaled her own tongue when she glanced at the contents. One bag was entirely filled with variety packs of condoms and heat soothing patches, and the other was stuffed with cartons of ice cream and sports drinks.

“That’s very sweet of you, Kara.” Lena whispered, huffing at the wonderful aroma of the alpha’s scent. She was about to ask if Kara kept the receipts for the condoms, then thought better of it when Kara kissed her cheek under the watchful eyes of Sam. Her heat was only beginning and she was already feeling the pull of it.

Lena accepted the bag with a bright blush to her cheeks, and refused to meet Sam’s curious gaze as she rushed to hide it in a cupboard out of Natalia’s reach.

“Whatcha got there?” Sam asked with a playful squint of her eyes, and Lena waved her off with a smile and quipped, “An entire bag of none-of-your-business.”

They put away the pints of ice cream and the sports drinks without Sam commenting, and then Lena took Kara’s hand and led her over to the living room, where Natalia was serving tea to a variety of stuffed animals.

“Natty, this is Kara,” Lena said simply in introduction, and squeezed at Kara’s hand as a bout of anxiety sped up her heart. If her daughter didn’t like Kara, she would be devastated, and it would complicate the hell out of their relationship. “She’s a very special friend of mine. Do you want to say hi?”

“Hi!” Natalia immediately greeted Kara with a big, cheerful grin. “We’re having a party.”

“You are?” Kara asked earnestly and sank to her knees to get to Natalia’s eye level. “Can I join in?”

“Sure! You can fill the cups,” Natalia encouraged, and Lena observed as Kara picked up the empty little plastic teapot with an exaggerated struggle.

“Oh, that’s heavy! You must be really strong, huh?” Kara exclaimed.

Natalia laughed as Kara pretended to pour tea for everyone, and then set the teapot down to pick up her own tiny cup. Kara paused before she took a sip of the invisible liquid and set the cup back down.

“I forgot the sugar,” Kara said with wide eyes, and Natalia gasped and pretended to scoop some into her cup.

“Can you keep a secret?” Natalia asked after she finished her tea, and Kara nodded as she glanced at Lena, who watched in amusement.

Natalia brought her hand up to hide what she was saying and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, “I’m a mermaid.”

“Wow,” Kara gasped, and brought her hand up to whisper back, “Does that mean you can teach me how to swim?”

Natalia giggled and nodded, and Kara pointed to Lena as she suggested, “We should ask your mom if we can play in the pool, then.”

“Can we?” Natalia asked quickly, her big hopeful eyes melting Lena’s heart.

“Let’s get your floaties,” Lena murmured and held out her hand for Natalia to take it. Her daughter leapt to her feet with a squeal of delight and raced out of the room with Lena chasing her.

They returned a few minutes later, with inflatable bands secured around her daughter’s little, arms and Natalia rushed to meet Kara who lifted her into the pool.

Lena reclined on one of the lounges next to Sam, who grinned knowingly at her but never said a word. It surprised Lena to hear snatches of her daughter's conversation and how effortlessly Kara entertained Natalia with stories and games of pretend.

Kara swam around the shallow end of the pool in search of lost ships and treasure and Natalia giggled the entire time.

Lena must have been staring at Kara with dreamy eyes, because Sam raised her sunglasses as she glanced over at her and almost spilled her martini in shock. “Oh god, you’re going to let Kara knock you up, aren’t you?”

Lena wanted to argue with Sam, but it was hard to do it when her best friend had a knack for reading her.

“Don’t jump to conclusions,” Lena demanded and stole the drink from Sam’s hand to take a sip. She rarely drank when her daughter was around and hadn’t bothered to mix one for herself. “So what if Kara happens to be wonderful with children? That doesn’t mean I’m going to jump into bed with her tonight and let her put another one in me.”

She hoped Sam would contradict her, if only because having a dispute would call to mind all of the reasons she shouldn’t have unprotected sex with Kara. There was an entire bag of condoms in her kitchen and she had every intention of using them, but maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if they didn’t.

“Tell that to your face,” Sam retorted as though she knew what was on Lena’s mind. “In all the years I’ve been your friend, I never once saw Andrea play or entertain the kids. It’s always you who dotes on them, and this, what’s happening right now?” Sam motioned to the pool, where Kara was swimming around with Natalia on her back, directing where they should go. “This is why you’re going to be begging her to put one in you the second your heat really kicks in.”

Lena wanted to be offended by the terrible accuracy of her friends word’s, and for the most part, she managed to rebuff them with a scoff. “We’ve only been dating for a month, how reckless do you think I am? If I got pregnant, it would ruin our relationship, and I won’t risk that.”

Lena meant every word, and she was almost about to suggest that Sam run out and pick up suppressants to save her from herself when her friend began to laugh.

“Oh honey, do you see the way Kara looks at you? She’s just as dumb and in love as you are.”

“You’re being ridiculous. We’re not at the love stage yet.” Lena hissed, though there was an unmistakable softness to her smile as she glanced at Kara –a flutter in her heart that said she had fallen for the gentle. She wasn’t fooling anybody, not even herself at this point.

“Tell me that again in nine months’ time when you’re calling me to the delivery room.” Sam smirked, and then settled back in her recliner with a deep sigh. She reached out to take Lena’s hand and then after a moment confided, “Teasing aside, it’s good to see you happy again. For a while there, I wasn’t sure you’d ever find yourself after the destruction Andrea left behind. If you really want a future with that beefcake, then go for it, Lena. You deserve to have the life you want, and I like her way better than I ever have Andrea. Plus, she drives a truck, so if she breaks your heart, I can hide her body using her own vehicle.”

“You give the worst advice,” Lena emotionally choked out, glad that her sunglasses hid the way her eyes watered. “What kind of friend tells you to pop out kids with an alpha you’ve only started dating?”

“The best kind.” Sam concluded with a smug lift of her chin, as she took not only her hand back, but the martini that Lena was about to sip.

Lena could feel her heat beginning to affect her feelings, because the more she stared at Kara, the more she thought about their relationship and how much she wanted it to last.

She fantasized about mundane things, like waking up beside Kara and making coffee in the morning, or celebrating their ten year anniversary together. Together she imagined they would have so many kids that Christmas and Halloween would become huge productions. Lena was already certain that Kara was the type to dress up and get into the holidays, because the alpha had shown her photos of when she had convinced her friends to dress up years ago just to see Ghostbusters. She wanted that beautiful chaos for the rest of her life, and all of those absurd daydreams led her to sit down on the edge of the pool.

Natalia eagerly involved her in the game she was playing, and Kara sent her adoring looks that sent tingles straight to her core.

“Mommy, come in!” Natty cried and splashed towards her to plead more effectively. “You can be a mermaid with me.”

“Mommy is going to be a land animal for now,” Lena chuckled and glanced down at the jeans she was wearing as she slipped her feet into the water.

“Which animal?” Natty asked in an interrogative tone and Lena locked eyes with Kara, who also appeared to be waiting on an answer.

Lena could have sworn she heard Sam cough the word cougar, so she blurted out, “A  
cheetah. They’re the fastest land animal.”

“But Mommy,” Natalia protested with a furrow of her eyebrows that made her look almost identical to Lena, “You don’t know how to run.”

Kara hid a smile behind her hand at Natalia’s remark. “She might have a point,” the alpha admitted with a laugh and eyes that sparkled with enjoyment.

“Oh, well, I take full offense to that.” Lena knew that Kara was just teasing, but she still wanted to prove everyone wrong. She stood up and hurried off to find her swimsuit, though as bad luck would have it, she tripped and fell on one of the stone pavers when she broke into a run. Her shriek as she went down was embarrassing.

“Lena!” Kara yelled, and instantly scooped Natalia out of the pool and hurried over to her. “Lena, are you okay?”

Natalia rushed at her and wrapped her little arms around Lena’s neck, and Lena took a moment just to hold her daughter, who looked as worried as Kara right then.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, everyone – I’m more wounded that you think I can’t run, but apparently you’re right,” Lena laughed and shared a smile with Kara, who bent down to check on her.

“I don’t really think that,” Kara confided with concern in her eyes. “I know how fast you can move.”

Sam choked on her drink and Kara blushed furiously as if she just realized what she had said.

“Let me get a look at you,” Kara mumbled, and gently gathered Lena into her arms to take her to the lounge chair.

Natalia hurried along beside them and hopped onto the lounge next to Sam to observe the way Kara checked over her mom. The alpha ran her hands gently over Lena’s knee and then moved each of her ankles to make sure she hadn’t twisted them.

“Is she gonna be okay?” Natalia asked with a quiver in her voice, and Kara was quick to soothe her.

“All she needs is a really big hug to make her all better. Do you think you can help with that?” Kara asked, and then stepped back to let Natalia cling onto Lena fiercely.

Sam shared a look with Lena and then mouthed not so silently, “Keep her.”

It wasn’t nearly as subtle as it should have been, because Kara blushed again and let out a laugh. Lena rolled her eyes, even as she reached out to take the alpha’s hand. “I plan on it, but really I’m okay. The only thing I bruised was my pride, fortunately.”

Lena got the impression that Kara wanted to offer to kiss her better regardless, and if Sam and Natalia weren’t watching her, she might have encouraged the alpha to carry her up to bed.

“How about we play hide-and-seek instead?” Lena suggested on a whim.

The longer she stared at Kara, the more she wanted to take her knot unprotected, and she thought it would be better if Kara was out of sight.

“Yessss,” Natalia insisted. “Count to ten, then find us!”

The _us_ in question became apparent when she grabbed onto Kara’s hand to urge the alpha to follow her into the house.

“I know the best places to hide,” Natalia informed her with a curt nod, and Lena could only smile at how well they two of them were getting along.

The game lasted ten minutes, with Lena hunting all over for them, and pretending not to notice the very Kara-shaped body behind the curtains – or Natalia’s feet, which stuck out from under the coffee table.

“Sam, have you seen Natty? I can’t find her anywhere,” Lena called out, and ignored the hushed giggles it evoked.

“Oh no, should we look behind the couch?” Sam asked when Natalia poked her head out to see where her mom was searching.

The fun only ended when Andrea called to say that she would be over soon to pick up their daughter.

Lena fussed with Natalia’s bags and tried not to get teary when her daughter stubbornly insisted that she wanted to stay longer.

Andrea bribed her in the end with promises of ice cream, all the while staring at Kara with murder in her eyes.

The second Andrea was gone, Sam drew her into a hug and whispered, “Don’t let that bitch get you down, okay? Have a good time with Kara.”

Lena nodded and consoled herself with the fact that Andrea had at least deleted the security app from her phone and there were new cameras up around the property. As promised, Winn had taken care of all of that, but it was never easy to see her ex, or say goodbye to her children.

She poured herself a big glass of wine after Sam left, and took it into the living room where Kara was waiting for her.

“You okay?” Kara asked and followed Lena’s wandering eyes to where they settled on the floor.

“Andrea is a thorn in my side, always arriving early to pick Natty up,” Lena muttered and sank down in the spot beside Kara. “You know, Andrea had already moved out when I got pregnant with Natalia. At the time I thought I made a mistake. Not because of the baby, but because I had let my guard down for one minute.”

She had been keeping that information a secret, since it made her look very weak-willed to have allowed Andrea back in – but she trusted Kara not to judge. There was a hint of a self-deprecating laugh on her lips and she hung her head as she added, “I was pretty stupid.”

Lena shook off her self-pity and leaned into Kara as she reflected on all of the ways their relationship contrasted with the one she had with Andrea.

It seemed that Kara was the polar opposite of her ex-wife, and Lena couldn’t fathom how she had fallen for Andrea at all. She couldn’t blame it all on youth. Andrea had charmed her way into her life the moment they had met at boarding school. On some level, Lena had known who she was under the surface, but had hoped she was wrong.

“You weren’t stupid, Lena,” Kara uttered, snapping her out of her thoughts. The alpha immediately drew her into a side hug, where they were flush against one another and Kara pressed her lips to Lena’s forehead. “She was your mate, and she should have honored that commitment to you, or divorced you sooner. It honestly seems like she still views you as hers, and that’s not okay.”

Kara’s stern emphasis made Lena glance up to meet her eyes and she was surprised to see such passion in them.

“No?” Lena asked in a soft whisper and her chest began to rise faster when Kara shifted and peered down at the spot where her claim bite had been removed.

Kara bit down on her own lip and Lena could tell that they were both thinking about the same thing. After everything she had been through she shouldn’t have wanted another alpha’s mark, and yet here she was, wet at the thought of having Kara’s on her neck.

“If you were mine, I would honor that forever,” Kara huffed out with conviction and ran her fingers over the sensitive place where her teeth could break skin.

Slick pooled between Lena’s pussy lips and she struggled to breathe as her inner omega tried to coax her into releasing the intimate fragrance to signal that she wanted to be claimed. She resisted just barely, shivering under Kara’s touch, and tried to think of all the reasons why it would be a bad idea. It startled her that she could hardly think of any. “Kara, I—”

“I won’t,” Kara vowed so firmly that Lena glanced up at her in surprise.

A fleeting pang of disappointment hit Lena in the gut and she tried to conceal it with a curious raised brow.

“I mean I want to,” Kara confessed, her tone all gravel and confidence as she cupped Lena’s cheek to add, “Maybe I shouldn’t say that because we haven’t been together very long but I need you to know that I’m serious about you. I would never claim you during your heat, Lena. Not before I meet Sophie and Andy, because I know you’d never make a decision like that without them being okay with it.”

Lena wasn’t particularly proud of the way she flung herself at Kara, attacking her with soft lips and rough kisses while she straddled the alpha’s lap.

“God, you’re incredible,” Lena murmured into Kara’s mouth, her hands taking a journey down her gloriously toned abs and then back up to fist in her still damp shirt. “Half the time I can’t be sure you’re even real.” She rambled, grinding into Kara’s lap when the alpha took hold of her hips to guide her undulations.

“I can’t believe you’re dating me,” Kara admitted with a breathless moan and eased Lena’s shirt off over her head. She seemed mesmerized by the sight of her breasts, and nuzzled into them without reservation.

Lena encouraged her with every rock of her hips, and she rubbed her cunt over the alpha’s forming erection. She whined when Kara’s skilled fingers pushed into her jeans to feel her soaked slit.

“I love how wet you get,” Kara praised, her lips brushing across Lena’s jaw as she rubbed two fingers into her panties to tease at her aching clit.

“Fuck, you’re so good that,” Lena whimpered and curled her hands around Kara’s shoulders until her nails bit into the alpha’s skin. She arched into the sensation, her thighs tensing as she rolled her hips sensually to maximize the friction.

“Your heat is just starting, but you’re already so sensitive, aren’t you?” Kara asked in awe, exhaling hot breath against her neck to evoke a moan from Lena. She tongued at the delicate skin where a claim bite belonged and Lena shuddered uncontrollably, her shaky breath turning to a whine when Kara asked, “If I make you come like this, can I keep these?”

The alpha pulled at her thong with one finger and then let the fabric settle over her cunt. Rubbing her slit through the material was a tease and Lena pleaded for Kara to continue with a tiny whimper.

“If you make me come, you can have whatever you want,” Lena declared with her lips slanted downward in her most serious expression. “A new car, first class tickets to Bora Bora, a pass to my exclusive beach club.”

Those extravagant bribes earned a chuckle and a blush from Kara, who shook her head and refused to take Lena seriously.

It was likely that Lena should have let her joke go, but she had a suspicion that Kara was holding back on some request. Kara stroked two fingers over the line where her thong was sliding in between her pussy lips, and Lena had to concentrate in order to breathe out, “Tell me what you want.”

Kara appeared reluctant until Lena’s soft eyes persuaded her to open up.

“A drawer,” Kara mumbled and moved Lena’s thong just enough to brush over her clit. She circled it languidly, waiting until Lena’s breaths began to hitch, and then finished in a rush, “And maybe someday – you know, if you want – a baby.”

Lena almost missed Kara’s fast jumbled words. She blinked as she processed them and glanced over to where the entire bag of condoms was sitting. She knew her heat was swaying her to follow her true desires and it took all of her willpower not to give in. What would Kara think of her if she acted so rashly?

“I can agree to that, eventually,” Lena finally promised in a sexy, low purr, and the slick that was soaked through her thong showed how much she meant it.

Kara’s alpha responded wonderfully to the proposition with a deep growl.

Lena’s omega made her tip her head back to expose her throat in submission when Kara’s teeth scraped across her skin. She groaned when Kara pushed beneath her thong to plunge into her scorching cunt with full thrusts, and two fingers became three as Lena begged with breathy moans.

She was only starting her heat and Lena was already considering how to persuade Kara to forget the condoms. Knowing that the alpha wanted children with her changed everything, and Lena’s omega was restless.

Despite being together for such a short period of time, Lena’s heart was convinced Kara was everything she had always wanted in a mate. The alpha was kind, and thoughtful, and treated her better than Andrea ever had.

Even out of heat, every inch of Lena hummed in contentment whenever she thought of Kara, but it was too soon to make such decisions. She knew they should wait, yet Kara’s loving scent and protective pheromones wrapped around her and all Lena could think about was presenting her cunt for Kara.

Lena’s slick soaked thighs trapped Kara’s hand between them and she rode her with fevered determination, rubbing her clit into the heel of her hand while Kara pinched at her nipples. She bounced in Kara’s lap, taking her fingers harder while she imagined giving Kara the family she dreamt of having.

Fragments of a life that Lena had yet to live came to light behind her eyes and she saw the happiness they could have, happiness that was attainable if she took Kara’s seed.

“Fill me, please, I’m ready. I need it,” Lena rasped, and sweet unaware Kara slipped a fourth finger into her greedy cunt to rub her deep inside.

Lena shattered beautifully as euphoria burst through her, trembling and gasping.

“I’ll never get over how beautiful you are when you come,” Kara exhaled, keeping her fingers knuckle deep until the last pulsations of Lena’s climax faded away and she melted into Kara’s arms. The alpha kissed over her cheekbones and down to her chin before extracting herself, and Lena grabbed for her hand with a pitiful whine. “Where are you going?”

“I made a promise to be responsible,” Kara reminded her, and stripped off with a grin. Lena was momentarily distracted by the glorious sight of Kara’s muscled body and she made a rather undignified noise when she glanced at Kara’s straining cock. The alpha tore open a box of condoms and selected one of foil squares, and Lena whimpered in distress when Kara sheathed herself in the latex.

Lena’s heat was beginning to go to her head and she slipped three of her own fingers into her insatiable cunt in the hopes of calming her omega. It helped to deal with her out of control hormones while waiting for Kara to soothe her.

Her desperate thrusts did nothing to take away her feeling of deprivation when she glanced at Kara’s covered cock. As soon as Kara was within reach, she spread her legs and raised her hips high to offer up her glistening slit.

“I want you to fuck me until you’re exhausted,” Lena announced and rubbed at her entrance while she calculated the risk of letting Kara knot in her without protection. She placed her hand on Kara’s cock and stroked it with the same fingers that had been inside of her, smearing her essence over the latex.

Kara groaned and bit her lip as she stiffened further in Lena’s hand, and rocked her hips to push her length through her loose grip. She made a throaty noise in agreement and pulled Lena onto her feet like she couldn’t wait a second longer to have her.

“Come here and let me take care of you,” Kara rasped, and helped Lena untangle herself from her jeans that were caught around her ankles.

Kara kicked them aside and pressed soft, open mouth kisses over each of Lena’s breasts. She tongued at her nipples, sucking eagerly until Lena squirmed in place, and then took over with her hands, squeezing and playing with the responsive buds while she lowered herself onto her knees.

Just the sight of Kara so devoted to pleasing her was enough to make Lena’s cunt go into the smallest of spasms and she shivered from the anticipation of feeling her skilled tongue.

Lena brushed her fingers through the alpha’s blonde hair and swallowed back a moan when Kara exhaled warm puffs of breath against her soaked slit. She was teasing her again, and Lena wasn’t sure she could take it. She ached inside, a dull throb that required the girth of an alpha to make her feel better.

“Kara,” Lena croaked out, throat dry and cunt impossibly wet.

“I know, baby,” Kara murmured, running her hands around Lena’s thighs to palm at her ass. “I’ll give you everything you need,” she whispered, and with a quick tug, brought Lena’s cunt close enough to kiss.

Lena was surprised she could even stand when Kara’s tongue slipped between her pussy lips, and her head tipped back as she exhaled a shaky moan.

The cherishing warmth of Kara’s tongue was perfection against her clit and Lena trembled all over because of it. Kara’s lips closed around her in an intense pucker and left her feeling even more sensitive and desperate for sex. She groaned and rooted her fingers into Kara’s hair while the alpha kissed down to her opening and licked away the nectar inside of it. Her hips moved involuntarily and she would have tightened her thighs around Kara if she had been sitting down.

They were both getting intoxicated on the scents that blended between them. Lena’s omega was almost vulgar in advertising her need for Kara’s knot. Her fragrant cunt was in Kara’s face, and her slick in the alpha’s mouth.

Kara’s alpha wasn’t any better, filling Lena’s lungs with a possessive spice to make her more susceptible to being claimed. They were as bad as each other, and Lena craved her all the more.

Kara positioned her on the edge of the couch and angled her face underneath her. Lena was practically sitting on Kara’s strong shoulders and the alpha pushed at her hips until she rocked them freely. She was going to ride Kara’s tongue to orgasm and her legs shook violently from it. Her slow and steady motions came with the most pleasurable rewards as Kara’s tongue glided in between her lips and penetrated her cunt.

Lena lusted after the alpha’s knot as Kara’s tongue caressed her deeper. Her whimpers of satisfaction and heavy breaths made Kara all the more voracious. She felt her pussy begin to spasm and she continued her sensual grind against Kara’s face as her pleasure escalated far faster than she anticipated.

Kara gripped both of her ass cheeks and held her in place as her orgasm almost jolted her off balance. Lena moaned and held onto both of Kara’s arms, desperate to hang on as her vision darkened and the room seemed to tilt from the incredible release. She lacked coordination afterwards and Kara needed to lift her.

“Please,” Lena whimpered, the entire expanse of her inner thighs coated in a deluge of slick. She pressed herself wantonly against Kara the moment the alpha stood up, and let her heat scents beckon Kara the same way she would if they were mates.

Lena knew it was a risk to do that. She could smell the change in Kara’s pheromones and the primal desire that all alphas had to claim an omega as their own. Kara’s musk was bold and rich and unmistakably interested, and Lena couldn’t hold back. She nuzzled into Kara’s neck to inhale deep lungfuls and almost began rolling down the condom when Kara stopped her hand with a growl.

Kara must have understood her torment, because she spun her around and positioned her face-first over the arm of the sofa with a commanding hand on her ass.

Spreading her cheeks, Kara rubbed her warm palms over her backside and inner thighs before cupping Lena’s cunt with reverence. The gentle pressure of Kara’s palm was enough to make Lena shudder and roll her hips, naturally reacting to satisfy the burning needs of her omega. She tilted her ass up for Kara’s benefit and reached around to entice the alpha by parting her pussy lips with her fingers.

Lena showed off her fragrant wet opening and how it clenched in need, and the noise that came out of Kara was wild and raw.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara husked, and Lena’s cunt reacted, squeezing tighter under the alpha’s lustful eyes. Kara stroked at her opening with an appreciative rumble, and Lena shuddered to a sudden uncontrollable climax when Kara pressed the tip of her cock into her greedy entrance. She whined when Kara pushed into her rippling muscles with a surprised whisper. “Lena, you’re so wet —"

“You’ve never experienced an omega in heat before,” Lena uttered in realization, and some part of her loved that she was Kara’s first.

The alpha’s breathy moan as she sank in deeper echoed through Lena, and she lowered herself further to press her face into the leather. It was an act of true submission, and she punctuated it with a sultry, “I’m yours, Kara, and you can fuck me like it.”

That little bit of encouragement was all it took for Kara to buck into her with determined, rough thrusts that opened up her cunt for faster strokes. Kara’s hands were gentle but firm, curling around her hips to pull Lena back as she pitched forward. Soft unintelligible praises fell from Kara’s lips, and Lena let them rain down on her as she arched and stretched for Kara’s cock.

“Stay down like that,” Kara rumbled, and surprised Lena with a strong hand at the nape of her neck. The alpha pinned her as effectively as a true mate would, and Lena’s omega went into a frenzy. She moaned provocatively and pressed herself even lower, ruining the white leather with her bright red lipstick.

Kara pumped her hips quicker to slam into her, and short grunts passed Lena’s lips, unfiltered and hedonistic as she begged for more. She scrambled to grab onto the cushion and dug her palms into the sofa to push back against Kara’s rough pounding with a satisfied groan. “Yes Kara, just like that. I need it hard.”

“You’re so hot like this, so good for letting me help you through your heat,” Kara intoned, her thighs reddening Lena’s backside as she took her with more force. Between the praise and the delicious girth of Kara’s erection, Lena was on the precipice of coming undone, and she strained as she tried to last longer . There was no way to hold back when Kara’s hand hooked under her hip to finger her clit, and her jaw went slack as she cried out.

Lena’s inner muscles clamped with her powerful release when Kara’s fingers sunk into her hair to gently grip at the roots.

The alpha tugged with just enough roughness to send Lena into a second orgasm before the first ended, and her omega became frantic when she heard Kara’s stuttered breaths.

Kara was close, and that led Lena to forsake her own dignity. “You can take it off, okay? You can finish inside me like usual and we’ll just keep going.”

Kara’s low groan proved that she was just as miserable, and Lena would have been happy about that if Kara hadn’t firmly stated, “We can’t, not while you’re in heat.”

It felt cruel to be denied, yet Lena couldn’t help but admire Kara for the grand display of self-control as she kept her word to be responsible for the both of them. Lena was so used to promises meaning nothing that she almost wept from both frustration and gratitude when she realized that her trust in Kara was well placed.

That did nothing to placate her omega, and she thrashed under Kara with feral intensity as her heat took over her impulse control.

She was a slave to her baser instincts, and despite how she resisted Kara’s attempts to calm her omega with sweet words, she still found the alpha’s resolve wildly attractive.

Lena was at odds with herself and she tried to ride Kara hard enough to work the condom off. She bent low in submission when Kara unleashed a wave of dominant pheromones to make her behave. Lena knew she was a lost cause, and she whined pathetically when Kara let out a groan and bottomed out to fill the latex with hot pulses of seed, instead of her welcoming cunt.

“No, please, Kara,” Lena pleaded when Kara pulled out and immediately slipped the condom off to discard it.

She felt out of her mind and unable to do anything about it except chase after Kara and catch her around the waist before she grabbed the box she had been so adamant they use last night.

Lena contemplated flinging the condoms away, but then Kara tucked the box under her arm and scooped her up to carry her off to bed.

“We don’t need those,” Lena whispered in a husky voice that was strained from sex. Her legs dangled over Kara’s arms and the alpha supported her back as she lowered her down onto her bed.

“I intend to honor what I said to you,” Kara replied, and set the condoms down on the nightstand.

Lena got her hopes up when she joined her on the bed without wrapping her cock up. She didn’t care how promiscuous she looked when she flung her legs open for the alpha, and her shuddery excited breaths filled the space between them. Lena reached for Kara with hungry, grasping hands, and she shivered when the alpha nipped at her neck.

“And you did, you’ve shown me I can trust you,” Lena babbled, pushing Kara’s hand down to her pussy to feel how extremely aroused she was after their first round. “But now I need more from you, Kara. So much more, and you’re going to give me it, aren’t you?”

Lena’s thirst for Kara went beyond her heat. She was ready to admit that perhaps she skipped her suppressants as an excuse to tap into her deep-seated desires, the ones that she was normally far too ashamed to admit she had. No self-respecting omega wanted to be thought of as easy, and although Lena had gone years without bedding anyone after Andrea, she could imagine what people might say if she was suddenly pregnant and unclaimed.

The fire that burned within her threatened to consume her senses, and she whined, keening and distressed, until Kara parted her pussy lips with three fingers and plunged back inside her sopping cunt.

“I know you want my knot,” Kara informed her, so matter-of-fact that Lena whimpered in shame. “You feel like you can’t breathe without it, but I did some reading last night, and there was a guide on how to help an omega in heat without claiming her.”

Kara massaged her cunt with long, slow strokes while she spoke and spread her fingers to really make Lena gape.

She was surprised to notice that Kara was using four fingers when she glanced down, and was enthralled by how effortlessly her cunt took them. When the alpha twisted them inside her tight passage, Lena groaned and fisted the sheets, and her pelvis rose and fell to accept each leisurely thrust.

“What did it say?” Lena asked after a beat, her mind foggy and limbs heavy with pleasure.

“That I should give you the next best thing, and mark you with my seed.” Kara blushed furiously, and Lena understood why just as the pressure in her cunt began to increase. She partially sat up to watch in fascination as Kara eased her thumb in past the first knuckle, and they both moaned as Lena’s cunt accepted Kara’s hand without resistance.

“Fuck,” Lena hissed, contorting in the bed as she fought the urge to force the rest of it inside herself. “Don’t stop,” she grit out, sweat coating her fevered skin as she trembled. “Make me take it, stretch me the way your knot would.”

It was one of the dirtiest things she had ever said to Kara and the alpha’s cock strained and leaked seed in excitement.

“Hold your legs up for me, Lena,” Kara coached, and used the fingers of her other hand to massage Lena’s swollen clit.

Lena sobbed in relief when Kara’s knuckles pushed into her walls, and rubbed all the right places inside her.

Kara alternated between twisting and thrusting, and she worked her fist deeper into Lena’s obscenely stretched entrance.

“You’re doing so good, baby, how does it feel?” Kara praised when Lena finally took her up to the wrist. The alpha rocked gently to simulate a knot and Lena drenched the bed as her cunt clamped around Kara’s fist.

Lena couldn’t speak, the hot internal spasms as much of an answer as the moans that tore out of her throat, breathy and desperate. She felt weightless, floating in bliss far above her body while still tethered to Kara. It had been so long since she had experienced such fullness during her heat that her body quaked and her cunt quivered around Kara’s fist, pulling her in deeper.

The sight of her so debauched must have been overwhelming for Kara, because all it took was Lena’s fingers caressing the shaft of her cock to provoke a spontaneous release. Kara aimed for her cunt as she shot thick jets of seed, and Lena rubbed it like a balm over her lips where Kara’s hand remained.

They stayed like that for a while, with Kara soothing her omega until finally her muscles relaxed and the alpha ever so gently pulled her hand free. The loss it brought Lena was hard to articulate, but she was of clear mind when she stopped Kara from reaching for another condom.

“Wait, Kara, listen. It’s me talking, not my heat,” Lena argued and opened her bedside drawer to dig around in search of some birth control pills. She had gotten the prescription filled long ago, and while she had stopped taking them due to the negative side effects, she was willing to start again if that meant Kara could knot in her during her heat.

“Look, see? I can take these,” Lena announced and opened the cap on the bottle to show Kara. She put two of the pills on her tongue and swallowed them dry before Kara could reason with her. “There.” She grinned, and caught Kara by the face to draw her into a sensual kiss that left them both wanting more. “Now we don’t have to worry. I’ll reimburse you for the condoms.”

“What? No.” Kara laughed, her stunned expression shifting as she frowned and shook her head. “Lena, I don’t want your money.” Kara sighed, and the way she looked at her with such wonder and adoration caused Lena to sway slightly on the bed.

Kara’s cock was already standing to attention and the tip beaded with pearlescent arousal. Lena rubbed at it with her thumb and kept her hand wrapped around Kara’s thick length when she glanced coyly up at the alpha. “What do you want, then?”

It was hardly a secret.

They had been tip-toeing around it all night, so when Kara’s eyes landed on her neck, Lena tipped her head back seductively to let her look. Their mutual longing radiated between them and Kara moved to spread Lena out on the bed.

“You know what I want,” Kara murmured against her throat, dragging her lip over Lena’s racing pulse right where her teeth should go.

“Tell me,” Lena demanded breathlessly, her chest heaving as she imagined the sting of the bite.

It would be so easy to seduce Kara into giving her what she wanted. She had done it already, but she wouldn’t do it now. Not when Kara had made it clear that she wanted to respect her and meet the rest of her kids first.

“You,” Kara confessed, her lips brushing against Lena’s as the broad tip of her erection pushed into Lena’s cunt. “Only you.”

The word love might have tumbled out of Lena among a chorus of moans when Kara plunged into her, and maybe she would say it more clearly when Kara wasn’t thrusting like it was the only thing keeping them alive.

She clung onto the alpha’s strong shoulders and moaned as her cunt stretched to accommodate Kara’s fast expanding knot. The size was so much bigger than her fist, like Kara had decided to claim her as a mate, even without a bite to prove it.

“Kara,” Lena gasped, clutching the alpha to her in surprise while her body submitted to the huge bulge. There was no way it could fit, but as the air sweetened with a scent she had only ever released once in her life, Lena’s cunt relaxed and a flood of endorphins rushed through her veins.

The euphoria of being opened so thoroughly eclipsed the worry of getting pregnant when Kara pushed inside her so deeply she hit her cervix.

Lena cried out when the alpha refused to let the knot take hold, and pulled out just to force it back in until Lena’s cunt could take it faster.

“Oh fuck, Kara, keep going,” Lena groaned when Kara hooked her arms under her knees and raised her cunt up higher. The sopping noise of her hole being stuffed, combined with the exquisite pressure stole the breath from Lena’s lungs. Kara was relentless, drilling into her rosy cunt with deep lunges until the mattress was damp with their mating.

“I love you,” Kara whispered, unable to contain the possessive scent of her alpha as they rutted.

Lena’s omega submitted to it so eagerly that she exposed her neck and allowed the alpha’s lips to latch onto her throat.

Kara wouldn’t bite her, but the wonderful sting as she sucked on that special place was enough for Lena and her powerful orgasm dragged Kara into one of her own, filling Lena’s eager cunt with more seed than she could take.

She came so many times that night that everything went a little hazy.

By some miracle, Kara managed to exhaust her long before she lost stamina herself, and the alpha soothed her by staying deep inside her heated cunt while she dozed.

They both knew the gamble they had taken by relying on the pills, and when Lena asked her in a moment of panic if she regretted what they had done, Kara was quick to reassure her that she didn’t, and would do it all over again.

Lena still wasn’t convinced that Kara was real, but she was absolutely certain that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other chapters and a lot more smutty stories, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks came and went with the same intensity as Lena’s heat. True to her word, she cleared out a drawer for Kara in her bedroom. While she was at it, she also made room in her walk-in closet and gave Kara her own shelf in the bathroom, so the alpha could keep a spare toothbrush, a couple bottles of shampoo and shower gel at her house.

Lena was happiest on the nights that Kara stayed over, and she found she couldn’t sleep on the nights the alpha had to leave. She never mentioned it in case she seemed clingy, but it must have shown, because soon after her sleepless nights began, Kara always made sure to accidentally leave one of her worn shirts behind.

They both knew she would wear it to bed, and Lena held her own suspicions as to why Kara enjoyed the thought of her wearing her clothes. She was still unclaimed, but draping Kara’s shirts over her nakedness was one hell of a statement to say she belonged to the alpha. There was something altogether exceptional at getting to fall asleep wrapped in Kara’s scent, though it proved more difficult when Andy and Sophia returned for their summer break.

Natalia was still young enough that she didn’t pick up on pheromones yet, but at fifteen, Andy was at the stage where she could smell just about everything. Sophia wasn’t quite on that level at the age of thirteen, but her hawk-like perception meant she picked up on things fast. It wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t coupled with the fact that Sophia idolized Andrea, and much like her other mother, couldn’t let anything go.

For five nights, Lena found herself pining for Kara, who she had temporarily banned from stepping foot inside the house. She had wanted to break the news that she was seeing a new alpha gently, but Andrea ruined it by asking where her pool boy was when they went to pick up the girls from boarding school.

That opened the floodgates for questions, and Lena had stalled at answering due to surprise, so Andrea helpfully informed their daughters that Lena was involved with another alpha.

Sophia had taken it so badly she had chosen to ride back with Andrea, despite the fact that she was staying with Lena for the first two weeks.

It was hard to say how Andy took it, because she sat in the back of the car with Natalia and kept her headphones on for the entire journey.

Lena didn’t mention her new relationship when they got home, and Andy didn’t ask, which filled Lena with a peculiar sense of anxiety as the days stretched on. Sophia, on the other hand, grilled Lena with questions every time her phone dinged with a text, or when she discovered something new in the pantry.

Everything became an excuse to pointedly ask her about the new alpha she was seeing.

Lena calmly informed Sophia that the woman was called Kara and not the alpha, and her daughter in turn made sure to ignore her.

It didn’t help that the one person she wanted to reach out to for comfort was the one person she couldn’t allow over.

Lena felt pulled in two separate directions as she tried to meet the needs of her daughters while ignoring her own needs. She had barely gotten a few words with Kara since her daughters returned home, and had to sneak off to the bathroom to send short, pitiful texts.

Kara surprised her by suggesting she host a family dinner, and mentioned that by extending the invite to Andrea’s girlfriend, it meant Lena could also extend an invite to her.

Andrea always brought whichever omega she was sleeping with at the time to the family functions, with or without the explicit permission, so as far as plans went, it was a pretty decent one. Lena grabbed at it with both hands, because she missed Kara, and though she could only imagine the chaos of them all sitting at a table together, it would be worth it for the few hours she would get to be with both Kara and her children.

Lena made sure to organize it for Saturday night, and used her usual catering company for all but the dessert.

She planned to bake a few pies because they always went over well, and it would be something special for her girls and Kara. Either way, she doubted Andrea would care, because she would find some way to criticize the meal.

With everything all planned, Lena was still ready for surprises — except for the package she found sitting on her doorstep during the afternoon.

The giftbox was nicely wrapped and tucked suspiciously between her plants in a way that a normal delivery wouldn’t be.

Lena brought the box inside while her children finished their lunch. She would have opened it then and there if she hadn’t gotten a text from Kara asking if she had gotten her gift and if she was available to FaceTime.

“Andy,” Lena called out distractedly and tucked the box behind her back before any of them saw it. “Why don’t you take your sisters to the pool and I’ll join you in a little bit? I just have some work to finish up.”

The deep sigh Andy gave her in return was as good as an agreement, and Lena hurried up the stairs while Natty yelled for her armbands.

Lena never really used the lock door to her bedroom, but something told her to put the lock in place before she tore into the wrapping paper. The box was on the heavy side and about the length of her forearm. The brand Replyk-A was printed along the side in bold, black letters and Lena shivered as she realized what Kara had sent her.

Replyk-A was a site that catered exclusively to omegas, and offered them a unique customization to purchase toys with the exact girth, length and knot specifications of an alpha.

She opened it with eager hands, then ran to the bathroom to wash it, only calling Kara on FaceTime once she had gathered a few things on the bed beside her.

“Hey,” Kara grinned the second she appeared on screen. “Did you—”

“Take your pants off,” Lena blurted in lieu of a greeting, her chest already heaving as she held onto the toy out of sight. “We have about ten minutes before I have to get outside and I need you.”

“God, I’ve missed you,” Kara exhaled in a rush, and Lena could tell she was fighting to get her jeans down, because the picture blurred with the alpha’s movements. “I figured if I can’t be with you right now, maybe this would be the next best thing. Do you like it?”

“See for yourself.” The sultry way Lena’s tongue formed the words must have been seductive enough because Kara sat up straighter as she removed her own pants and angled the camera between her thighs.

She pulled her panties aside and watched the screen as she parted her pussy lips to reveal the shimmering wetness of her arousal that clung to her intimately.

Kara’s low groan was everything she needed and Lena’s cunt clenched at the sound of it.

She pushed the tip of the phallus through her lower lips and rubbed it over her sensitive entrance.

“Do you even understand how much I want you right now?” Lena questioned with a breathless moan as her sleek inner muscles stretched wide to take the replica of Kara’s cock.

From the positioning of the phone, Kara would be able to witness every little spasm of her desire. Lena slid the long shaft in with an enthusiasm that kept her pussy spread open, even when she pulled it back out.

“I’m going to pound my cunt very hard while you watch,” Lena confided and gave a hard thrust with the ample head of the cock to pleasure herself.

“God, Lena, please do that, and let me see everything.” Kara sucked in a breath that she seemed to hold for a moment before exhaling and pursing her lips together again. Her eyes were round with excitement and soon Lena could hear the sounds of Kara’s hand slapping around her own cock.

“See how easily I take it?” Lena asked, forcing the full length into her welcoming heat until only the knot remained. “That’s how needy my cunt is just for you.”

Kara groaned at the sight of her stuffed full, and Lena enjoyed the thrill of the tease as she pulled the toy out, just to push it all the way in again. “Do you miss it Kara, feeling how warm and wet and tight I am when I wrap around your cock?”

Lena wasn’t playing fair by asking that, but just hearing how desperate Kara was for her soothed her on some level, since she was just as desperate for the alpha in return. “Is that why you made me this, so even when we’re apart, the only cock that gets to be inside my cunt is yours?”

“Yes,” Kara half moaned, half growled, her alpha taking charge as she fisted her cock faster. She was enthralled by Lena’s cunt taking the toy, her bright eyes now darker than the side of the moon.

It wasn’t often that Kara showed a possessive streak, and when it leaked out right then, Lena had a very physical reaction to it. Her cunt gushed with fresh slick and she held her legs further apart in submission. “I bet I could take your knot already. Do you want that, Kara? To see me take this big knot deep inside my cunt?”

If she closed her eyes, Lena could almost feel the hot exhalations against her cheek when Kara rumbled, “So badly. Take it for me, Lena. Please.”

Lena’s jaw tensed from pleasure and effort as she forced the knot between her obscenely spread lips. For a second she worried she wouldn’t be able to take it, and then Kara growled in appreciation, and her cunt accepted the knot without resistance. They both moaned from it, Kara in longing and Lena in satisfaction as she brought her fingers up to rub at her clit.

“I wish you could feel it,” Lena lamented, rocking her hips with subtle undulations to massage her inner muscles with the thick knot. “I wish you could pump all of your hot seed deep into me, and keep going until I forget how much I’ve missed you.”

“The second I can have you like that, I promise I will,” Kara vowed with such sweet sincerity that Lena couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ve been holding off so I could do this with you.” The alpha confessed, her voice strained and breaths uneven from furiously working her cock.

“You haven’t come since the last time we were together?” Lena asked in shock. She never imagined that Kara would go without release due to some sort of sympathy, and when the alpha groaned in response, she heard herself utter, “Stop stroking yourself. I don’t want you to finish.”

Lena wasn’t cruel by nature, but the thought of Kara’s pent up frustration finally being unleashed in the alpha’s own hand instead of inside the warm confines of her cunt was unimaginable to her omega. She wanted every last drop of it for herself and plunged the phallus faster into her weeping slit as she imagined how much seed Kara would have to give her.

“Wha—but I—” Kara choked out, her flustered expression endearing, even as her breaths became labored. She was close, and Lena could tell it pained her to slow her hand.

“Save it all for me just like you have been, and watch as I fuck myself,” Lena encouraged, and worked the phallus deeper with rougher, full thrusts to make up for denying Kara.

Lena slammed the cock into herself until slick dripped down over the knot. With a few final pumps of her hips, she experienced an orgasm so good that her vision went a little blurry and her back contorted in bliss. She slid the entire knot inside of her cunt and listened to Kara’s breathing as it hitched.

“Can I take you on a date in a few days, when you’re alone?” Kara asked and flopped backwards on her bed so that all of her blonde hair curled around her shoulders.

“Not only can you take me on a date, but you’d better pack your bag, and be prepared to spend that week at my place,” Lena dictated and reclined with her head on the pillow to make the most of these stolen moments with Kara.

She still needed to set up the dining room for their family dinner, and put on an outfit that was more presentable, but she talked to Kara for five more minutes, and only ended the call when Andrea’s number popped up on her screen.

Pressing the ignore button, Lena hurried to stow her gift from Kara in the bedroom safe and then took a hot shower.

Afterwards, she put on an impeccable black dress that was just casual enough for an evening with her ex, and headed downstairs to check on her kids. They were all eating popsicles and sitting outside by the pool, but Sophia stomped off inside when Lena appeared.

Natty raced at her legs, and Lena had to reach for a towel to scoop her youngest up or risk getting drenched.

“Andy, could you—”

“Head inside and get ready for dinner? Yeah,” Andy confirmed and moved by her in the doorway without so much as a backwards glance.

“I want to wear my unicorn dress,” Natty announced and pressed her forehead against Lena’s so that her damp bangs dripped.

Lena nodded and stepped inside to find Natty’s clothes and shoes. It took her fifteen minutes to wrangle the three year old into a dress and dry her short brown hair, and by then the catering company arrived to do all of the set up.

Andy returned in black torn jeans and a hoodie, and Natty made a beeline for her with one of her picture books. For all of her eldest’s huffing, Lena could see the smile on the corner of her lips when she sat down to indulge her younger sister.

While they were preoccupied, Lena checked on the pies she had baked that morning and was pleased to see that nobody had dared try to take a slice. She tucked them off to the side and out of Natty’s reach, and kept her eye on the clock as the minutes ticked by.

Andrea and Kara would be arriving soon, and Sophia was still locked away in her room defiantly ignoring Lena whenever she called up to check on her.

Lena wrung her fingers with anxiety and forced a smile every time Andy glanced her way. She was tempted to pour herself a glass of wine, but she could already hear Andrea insinuating that she was a bad parent for drinking in front of her children before anyone else got there.

When the doorbell rang, Sophia rushed down the stairs like an Olympic sprinter. Her crisp white shirt and pressed trousers made her look like a miniature version of Andrea, and for a moment Lena was stunned at the resemblance.

She barely managed to grab the clipboard out of Sophia’s hands as her daughter sidled up to the door with an imperious look about her.

“No clipboards at the dinner table,” Lena quietly chastised, and opened the door with a strained smile to see Andrea in a full three piece suit with Eve hanging off her arm.

“Lena, you look exhausted,” Andrea drawled, her sharp eyes peering over Lena’s shoulder in expectation of finding Kara already there. She smirked when she detected no scent of her, and barely registered Sophia as she pushed through the threshold with all the smugness of an alpha that considered herself better than anyone else in the room.

“Wow, Ms. Luthor, you’ve really outdone yourself,” Eve stated in awe when she caught sight of the beautiful spread of food.

Lena was almost touched by the kind words until Andrea ruined them with a scoff. “Don’t be fooled darling, Lena didn’t make any of this. She’s not that good in the kitchen.”

Eve’s awkward smile and apologetic eyes did nothing to stop the bitterness that rose up Lena’s throat. She swallowed it back and ushered them into the dining room while Sophia darted around the kitchen to gather a few appetizers for Andrea.

“Oh honey, you’re not the maid,” Andrea lilted, but accepted the plate as she cast a condescending look to Lena. “Your mother will serve us when her guest finally arrives.”

“You only just arrived,” Lena pointed out, though she refused to make any remark about serving anyone.

Andrea waved her away dismissively despite the way she held Lena’s gaze. “Where is she anyway, skimming leaves off another omega’s pool?”

Lena’s tongue pressed against her teeth as she resisted the urge to play Andrea’s game.

Natalia bounded over with Andy trailing behind her with considerably less enthusiasm.

“Mama!” Natalia greeted, her eager little hands grabbing fistfuls of Andrea’s suit jacket. “Look, I’m a princess!”

“So you are,” Andrea murmured, and then gently pried Natty’s hands off the material with a light reminder, “Careful Natalia, this is Armani. What do we do with our hands?”

“Keep them to ourselves,” Natty sang back without missing a beat.

Lena didn’t miss the way Andy rolled her eyes behind Andrea’s back before she helped Natty into her chair, and then the room went quiet when the doorbell rang again.

She could feel Andrea’s eyes burning into her back as she walked off to answer it, and knew the moment she was out of earshot that her ex would likely bad mouth her.

Whatever else happened that night, at least Kara would be by her side, and that was all that mattered to Lena.

She opened the door to find the alpha in a pair of dark navy pants and a beautiful pale blue shirt that brought out the color of her eyes. Her hair was tied back and she sported a grin that Lena found infectious. Kara also had a bottle of Lena’s favorite wine tucked under her arm.

“You look beautiful,” Kara murmured in greeting, and Lena caught her lip between her teeth and dipped her head as a blush warmed her cheeks.

“You better come in,” Lena encouraged with a slight incline of her head to signal that Andrea was already there.

When Kara stepped foot in the dining room, Sophia made a noise of disapproval and began checking little boxes she had drawn on a tiny notepad that she retrieved from her pocket.

Andy began loading up her plate with appetizers, and Natty rushed into Kara’s arms, screeching joyfully when the alpha lifted her up.

Andrea’s eyes flashed with hatred when she saw how Natty reacted to Kara’s arrival. “Mommy’s new friend certainly is fun, isn’t she? I guess she would have to be, considering she spends all day in the pool.”

Lena had been waiting for this exact moment when Andrea took cheap shots at Kara’s chosen profession. “Kara owns her business, and it extends across not only the whole city, but also the five surrounding suburbs.”

Those facts hit hard and Andrea stiffened in her seat as she sucked at her teeth, no doubt in preparation to say something awful.

“I love swimming and getting a good tan,” Eve interrupted with a pleasant smile, and then began filling up the wine glasses on the table.

“Me too, Victoria,” Andy agreed with a straight face, while calling Eve the name of one of Andrea’s ex-girlfriends.

“That’s Eve,” Sophia corrected and sighed in frustration at Andy’s apparent forgetfulness.

Lena shot a questioning look toward Andy, who gazed back at her blankly and popped an appetizer into her mouth to chew. “My mistake,” she muttered under her breath, and slid her gaze to Andrea.

It wasn’t like Andy to forget names, and from the way Andrea bristled and turned her attention onto their daughter, it was almost like Andy had planned that little slip of the tongue.

It gave Kara a chance to pull out a seat for Lena while she held Natalia on her hip, and then she settled into the chair between the two of them. Natty hopped off of Kara’s lap with the alpha’s assistance and sat up straight to browse all the food with wide eyes.

“How long have you owned your business?” Sophia asked the second Kara lifted the wine glass that Eve offered her with a smile.

“About four and a half years,” Kara stated without any hesitancy. Her relaxed, confident demeanor was all the more attractive to Lena amongst all the tension at the table.

“And how many employees do you have, if any?” Sophia demanded as she made a note in her pad.

Andrea looked amused by Sophia’s line of questioning, though Lena could sense the unease from Eve. She was uncomfortable herself, and opened her mouth to chime, in but the sudden warmth of Kara’s hand finding hers atop the table stilled her tongue in surprise.

“I have a dedicated team of eighteen,” Kara answered with honesty and turned toward Sophia with a slight smile, as if she was being interviewed.

Sophia pursed her lips at Kara’s good nature and leaned on the table to grill her mercilessly, “That’s hardly a team. Do you pay them per hour or do you set a price for each pool? What do you make annually? How big are your profit margins?”

“That’s enough, Sophia,” Lena cut in with an apologetic squeeze to Kara’s hand. “We don’t interrogate guests in our home and that information is nobody's business except Kara’s.”

“Our daughter is just a naturally inquisitive child,” Andrea piped up and placed her hands in front of her as if they were all sitting around a negotiating table rather than the dinner table. “Sophia, darling, you can find the answer to most of your questions online. Kara’s company is publicly listed.”

Sophia jotted down another note to herself and shut her notebook with a huff while glaring across the table at Kara.

“So girls, tell us about your experiences at school,” Andrea encouraged as she spooned caviar onto a cracker, and filled the dining room with her arrogant alpha perfume.

“Sophia got in trouble for keeping a hamster in her room for half the semester,” Andy replied with a shrug, and her visible lack of enthusiasm was a clear slight to Andrea. She didn’t share any information of her grades, or what she had enjoyed about school.

“It’s summer vacation, so I think it’s time for a break, at least for a few days,” Lena insisted as she began passing around the food with the determination not to get hung up on how Andrea was behaving.

“I couldn’t wait to hang out with friends and go on road trips when I was your age,” Eve expressed cheerfully as she looked to Andy and lifted some salad onto her plate.

“That wasn’t that long ago, right?” Andy murmured, and though she never smiled, her tone was light as she elaborated, “I mean you don’t look a day over twenty-one.”

Eve laughed as though it was a compliment and touched her neck self-consciously. “I’m a little older than that, but I take really great care of my skin.”

Lena side-eyed her eldest daughter in alarm while Kara watched Andrea’s complexion change to a ruddy shade of anger.

The proud pheromones Andrea diffused into the air shifted and simmered to an acrid stench of warning. “Andy, I have yet to see the cover letters you were meant to write for the colleges I selected for you. Why is that?”

“She hasn’t written them, that’s why,” Sophia announced with a smug jut of her chin, and narrowed her eyes at her sister as if that was somehow a bad reflection on the family.

Andrea wiped the corners of her lips with a napkin and dropped it onto her plate with an arch of her eyebrows, and then Andy raised her chin defiantly.

Whatever argument Andrea was about to launch into was subverted as Kara directed everyone’s attention with a simple, “Lena, those pies look amazing, maybe we should eat dessert first.”

“I knew I smelled something delicious when I walked in. I’d love a slice.” Eve professed, and Kara grinned at her as they silently formed an alliance that didn’t go unnoticed.

Lena sliced up the pie and squirted whipped cream onto each plate as Kara chatted with Eve about desserts. She was grateful for how they took over the conversation, because Andrea was brooding in a rage.

As she held out a portion to her ex, Andrea sniffed in disgust and pushed it aside. “I’ve never been a fan of your pie. Even your attempts to make my favorite flan always fell short.”

“I’ll have it,” Kara offered and tugged the plate away from Andrea before Lena could blink.

To say Kara devoured that pie would be an understatement, and she ate the slice with such a bright smile that Lena fell in love with her just a little more.

By the time they were ready for dinner, Andrea had a pinched expression on her face and her hawkish eyes tracked after Kara’s every move.

“Pendeja,” Andrea muttered when Lena was scooping out string beans onto Kara’s plate.

“No hables así cuando sus hijas estan aqui,” Lena warned with a wave of her spoon at her ex-wife.

“Tu nueva alfa es una babosa,” Andrea hissed with emphasis, and her remark made Sophia giggle.

“No, she’s not, mama, Kara is smart,” Natty argued in fierce defense of Kara, who put down her napkin for a second, but remained silent.

“Spanish is a really beautiful language, isn’t it?” Eve murmured to break the tension and turned to flirtatiously touch Andrea’s arm. “I could listen to you speak it all day.”

Kara’s slight smile was enigmatic, and for a brief moment when their eyes met, Lena forgot they were in the middle of a tense dinner that might shape the rest of their relationship going forward.

She reached out to thumb the smallest remnants of gravy from the corner of the alpha’s lips, and shivered when Kara turned to kiss her palm.

Sophia’s face twisted in revulsion and she hissed incredulously, “Mira, mama, ella no tiene vergüenza.”

“Sophia, don’t talk like that,” Lena warned, but she was immediately undermined by her ex.

For the first time since arriving, Andrea bestowed affection on Sophia by cupping her cheek as she laughed, “You have a sharp eye, just like me.”

Andy looked bothered, but it surprised Lena to notice that her ire was directed at her other mother and Sophia. Picking at her food, Andy then stretched across the table to take another slice of pie, as if to spite Andrea.

“Oh, you like The World Killers?” Kara asked seemingly from nowhere, and then motioned to the wristband that Andy hid beneath the sleeve of her hoodie.

Andy shrugged, but even Andrea noticed the way her daughter perked up, despite her best efforts to appear bored. “I like some of their stuff,” Andy muttered, her jaw hardening defensively as she asked, “Why?”

Kara leaned closer to Andy and lowered her voice like she was swapping a secret. “I clean Reign’s pool. She’s even cooler in person, and gave me a bunch of their albums all signed because I mentioned that my sister is a huge fan. You can have one if you like.”

Andy cracked a smile and sat up straighter as she asked, “No way, are you serious?”

Andrea slapped her fork down so roughly the sound of it made everyone at the table jump and a collective hush fell upon them.

“You’re still listening to that trash?” Andrea’s pinched lips showed her discontent and she glared at Andy like she had personally betrayed her. “Omegas dressing up as alphas and screaming at the top of their lungs isn’t right and it isn’t music. You’re going to rot your brain with all of their stupid ideas.”

“Yeah, because pointing out the double standards that omegas face and talking about the injustice in the world is totally the worst.” Andy fired back, the sharp jut of her jaw, and her haughty raised brow identical to Lena as she glowered. “Why don’t you ask if Jess thinks it’s stupid? I mean Lucy, no wait, Megan—”

“It’s Eve,” Sophia cut in with a critical squint at her sister.

“She knows, Sophia,” Andrea drawled, her tone dangerously quiet. “Andy just thinks she’s being clever, but she forgets that she’s not just an alpha, she’s a Rojas, and I expect her to act like one.”

Andy crossed her arms and stared back at her, until Andrea leaned forward to hiss, “So if you have a point to make, be an alpha and do it directly.”

To everyone’s surprise, Andy turned in her seat to face Kara and demanded, “Are you in love with my mom?”

Lena’s heart stopped for a fraction of a second. Fear and panic spread like a virus through her system and the pungent scent of it leaked into the air.

Kara blindly took her hand to squeeze in reassurance, and her whole face lit up when she earnestly answered, “I am.”

“Are you going to respect her, and treat her well, and be faithful?” Andy pressed with emphasis, her tone firm without being hostile.

“I always will,” Kara affirmed so confidently that Eve brought her hand up to her heart and sighed wistfully.

“Is this the part where you ask your mom if she’s happy?” Andrea bitterly mocked, and much to Lena’s surprise, Andy smirked and shook her head.

“I don’t need to ask that,” Andy retorted with all the attitude expected of a fifteen year old. “Anyone with eyes can see that she’s happy.”

Andrea stewed in anger while Lena sat in awe and silence. If it wasn’t for the way Kara’s thumb stroked along her knuckles to tether her in the moment, Lena might have thought this was all an anxiety-induced dream.

“Well that was a lovely meal,” Eve announced to no one in particular, and released soft, calming scents into the air to try and curb the storm of emotion brewing between Andrea and her daughter. “I’ll just clear a few plates away.”

“Let me help you with that,” Kara immediately offered, though she didn’t move until Lena gave her a slight nod to extract herself from the volatile situation.

Kara gathered as many plates as she could and Eve hurried along after her to stand in the kitchen at a safe distance.

“Sophia, why don’t you and Natty go get some ice cream from the freezer?” Lena suggested, knowing full well that even a thirteen year old wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to gorge herself on a treat.

Natty scrambled off her chair and Sophia reluctantly got up to follow her sister.

Andy pushed her chair back with the intent to flee Andrea’s wrath, and Lena held out a hand to stop her eldest in her tracks.

“You stay,” Lena murmured, sharp enough to make Andy sink back into her seat with the same forlorn expression she had since she was a toddler and in trouble.

“So was this your whole plan, to poison our daughter against me?” Andrea began before Lena could get another word out. “Look at the examples you’re setting—”

“It’s not always about you.” Andy whined, the pout of her lip trembling as she tried to release her own brave scents into the air.

“Andy, that’s enough,” Andrea growled, her own dominant pheromones overtaking the room as she put her daughter in her place.

“You told her to act like an alpha, so let her,” Lena insisted, and gave Andy her full attention as she explained, “Listen to me, as your mother I will always encourage you to speak your mind, but you were unfair tonight. You were rude to Eve and she didn’t deserve that.”

Andy cringed and hunkered down in her seat with a look of shame. “I know and I’ll apologize, but I just—I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?” Andrea demanded, and Lena drew her a look that said if she snapped at Andy one more time, she would make her regret it.

“All of this weirdness, it’s so stupid.” Andy grit out in an attempt to sort through her emotions.

“When I was younger I used to think that maybe you’d get back together, but then I realized all your new friends weren’t actually friends, and you were dating people, and bringing them home. It was like every time I saw you, it was with a new omega, but mom?”

Andy’s sad eyes flicked to Lena, and then shifted back to Andrea before any of the tears trickled over. “Mom never dated anyone the whole time, and now you’re fighting with her like you just split up, and I just don’t get it.”

Crinkles of worry appeared on Andrea’s forehead and she lost some of her rigidity when she leaned into the table. “I know this must be confusing to you, but I promise you’ll understand all of this when you’re older.”

The huff Andy gave in return made it evident that she wasn’t pleased with that answer, and Lena watched on with bittersweet pride as her daughter showed herself to be a kind, good-hearted alpha. “What if Natty turns out to be an omega, and someone claims her and leaves? Are you going to expect her to be alone forever?”

“No, of course not,” Andrea sputtered, the color of her cheeks paling in a tell-tale manner that said loud and clear she never considered that her youngest wouldn’t be an alpha.

“Then why are you acting like mom should?” Andy argued, fixing Andrea with her most scathing look.

“It’s complicated,” Andrea whispered and then fell into a contemplative silence.

“Why?” Andy persisted with annoyance, the stubborn jut of her chin reminiscent to Lena’s whenever she felt vulnerable.

Lena could see the wheels turning in Andrea’s head while her ex attempted to find a plausible excuse for her deplorable behavior. Part of her wanted to watch the alpha squirm under such undisguised scrutiny, but it wasn’t Andy’s responsibility to make her mother a better alpha, and Lena would never let that pressure settle on her daughter's shoulders.

“Because I was your mother’s first love, and she was mine,” Lena uttered through a broken smile that tightened when Andrea sat up straighter. She gave her ex a wary glance and then reached out instinctively to brush Andy’s hair behind her ear. “Things like that can be hard to navigate, but all you really need to know is that even though we don’t love each other the way we once did, we will always love you, and Sophia and Natty. You are the best parts of us, and that’s all that matters.”

Hearing her own daughter point out her hypocrisy must have triggered some self-evaluation within Andrea, because the alpha wore a contrite expression that went beyond her normal manipulation tactics. The weight of their conversation finally settled across the three of them and Lena drew Andy into a hug that the teen reciprocated fiercely.

“I’ll take the girls home this weekend,” Andrea offered after the silence between them stretched on, her words so hushed they were like a whisper.

It was hardly an olive branch, but it was certainly a step in the right direction.

Lena lifted a dark brow in suspicion and leveled Andrea with a look, “Are you sure?”

Andrea gave a curt nod, and then stood up to stride into the kitchen to inform Sophia and Natty that they would be staying over for a few extra days.

There was still one-sided tension between Andrea and Kara, but her ex kept her remarks to herself, and helped Eve load the dishwasher before finally ushering everyone through the door.

The sudden emptiness of the house made Lena feel strange, but then she glanced back to where Kara was still tucking leftovers into the fridge.

She thought about the last several years when Andrea had picked up the kids, and how she had sat alone afterwards with a glass of wine in front of the television.

Her chin pushed outward as all of her emotions hit her at once when she hurried into Kara’s arms.

“So now you’ve met all of my kids,” Lena whispered with teasing warmth, and gave a soft, tantalizing caress to Kara’s back while the alpha held her. “Do you still want to stick around?”

“More than anything,” Kara murmured, and nuzzled into the side of Lena’s cheek to surprise her by announcing, “Sabes que te quiero mucho.”

Lena pulled back with a startled scrunch of her brows and then asked, “You speak Spanish?” Horrified laughter choked out of Lena as she recalled all of Andrea’s talk at the table and how Kara just sat and listened.

Kara grinned with mischief in her eyes and tipped her head back with an easy shrug, “I figured I’d keep that up my sleeve for when the time was right.”

“What else have you been hiding from me?” Lena wondered aloud with a curious squint. Her lips twitched into a smile at Kara’s nervous chuckle, and she waited with a raised brow for the alpha to spill.

“So when I said my sister was a fan of The World Killers—”

“You really meant it was you,” Lena smirked, tilting her head to the side as she studied the guilty shade of Kara’s cheeks. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“I didn’t want to make it weird for Andy,” Kara explained with a bit of a cringe. “She’d probably hate the thought of her mom’s new alpha liking the same band as her, plus Alex totally listens to them, too.”

“That’s very considerate of you, my new alpha,” Lena joked with a seductive lilt, and allowed her hand to brush down Kara’s abs to cup the front of her pants.

She fondled Kara with the lightest touch just to feel her begin to stiffen and glanced up at her through desire laden lashes. “Is there anything else you’d like to confess?”

Kara’s lips hovered so near to Lena’s that she could feel the warm tickle of the alpha’s breath.

Anticipation raced over Lena’s skin when Kara’s eyes went to her mouth, and Lena surreptitiously slid the zipper down on the alpha’s pants.

Kara’s hand settled possessively on the nape of her neck, with her thumb ghosting over the special place where her teeth would pierce, and husked, “I can’t stop thinking about fu-uuhnf.”

Lena had snaked her hand inside Kara’s pants to smoothly stroke her warm palm along the thick length of her cock.

“Go on,” Lena purred.

All of the tease and denial of earlier was worth it just for the way Kara sucked in a breath and eagerly pressed forward.

Lena encouraged her by lazily feeling the full shape of her cock, and running her fingers around the sensitive head.

“About being inside of you and how effortlessly you took the knot for me,” Kara exhaled in a rush while lifting a hand to grope at Lena’s breasts. She tweaked Lena’s nipple, and when it seemed like Lena might pull her hand free, her alpha scent was unmistakably desperate.

Lena unfastened Kara’s belt and glanced downward as she breathed in the pheromones.

She knew that Kara would be stiff, but she had lacked a frame of reference for just how rock hard the alpha could become when denied release. Kara’s cock looked much more swollen than in rut and Lena was a little dazed from lust as she placed her hand over it.

“Do you want to see that again, Kara?” Lena asked with dilated pupils and intrigue in her voice, like she was hanging on Kara’s answer.

Kara’s blue eyes darkened like the sky when clouds blocked the sun, and her jaw hung open for a good three seconds before she blurted, “Please.”

It hardly needed saying, considering the throbbing pulse of her cock beat steadily under Lena’s skilled hand.

There was no way to disguise Kara’s enthusiasm and Lena loved that the alpha never even tried to hide it.

Kara was always open with her, both emotionally and physically, and the only alpha Lena had known to be so free in showing her vulnerabilities.

Not that lust was necessarily vulnerable. Though Kara’s tendency to allow her needs to fragrance the air with an almost unabashed confidence certainly came close.

Lena coiled her fingers around Kara’s shaft and began a leisurely glide from base to tip. “Follow me,” she whispered, her natural perfume seductive enough as Kara swayed on her feet. “I have an idea in mind that I think you’re going to love.”

Kara moaned when Lena’s slim fingers wrapped snugly around the thick rim of her tip to lead her, quite literally, up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

She held on, even as she toed off her heels and kept Kara right by her side as she opened the safe to collect her new toy. Lena had plenty of gadgets, but the Replyk-A was definitely her new favorite because it came from Kara.

“Take off your clothes and sit on the bed, Kara,” Lena encouraged with a coy smile and finally released the alpha’s cock.

Droplets of arousal formed at the tip and Lena made sure to collect some on her finger to taste. Kara noticed, and almost injured herself in her haste to get out of her shirt. The alpha was practically panting by the time she was naked, and Lena stripped out of her dress with a provocative shimmy.

She stalked over in only her panties and stockings, with the phallus in hand, and directed in a smoky tone, “Take off my panties, I want you to see exactly what you do to me.”

Kara rumbled in acquiescence, her skilled fingers already hooking into the slim band to tug the flimsy, soaked material down Lena’s thighs.

As expected, Kara groaned at the sight of her glistening cunt, and Lena pressed a hand to the alpha’s chest to prevent her from immediately going down on her.

For all of Kara’s muscle, she was powerless to Lena’s charm and her inner omega reveled at the sight of Kara so thoroughly fixated on her cunt.

“You’re going to lie there and watch me take this knot again,” Lena intoned while her amorous scents condensed in the confines of the room. She sank lower onto her knees when Kara huffed the aroma, and then spread her thighs to give Kara an unobstructed view of her bare cunt. Lena grinned when the alpha’s hips bucked up reflexively, and reached behind to lightly pet at Kara’s cock.

“Not yet,” Lena soothed, her quiet words as gentle as the hand that she stroked along Kara’s shaft to keep it painfully erect. “You’ll give me the real one after you see how good I am taking this. That’s why you bought it, isn’t it? To see me use it just for you.”

Kara’s undignified whimper was rather endearing, and Lena took pity on the alpha by taking her hand back to delve between her pussy lips. She coated her fingers in fresh slick and brought them to Kara’s mouth in offering.

The alpha accepted them with a carnal moan, and Lena shivered at the sensual swirl of Kara’s tongue.

God, she missed having Kara’s mouth on her, and the more Kara sucked on her fingers the more her clit poked out from its hood in a desperate attempt to be noticed.

She slipped her fingers free of Kara’s warm lips before the temptation to straddle her face overtook, and used the wide tip of the toy to part her cunt lips.

A hush fell over them, neither one saying a word while she rubbed the Replyk-A along her slit with enough pressure to almost dip into her entrance on every pass.

Lena’s hips rose and fell with Kara’s breaths, slow and tantric until she finally gave in, and forced the round head into her eager passage and then shoved it deep.

Kara growled under her breath and Lena’s omega submitted with a series of rough thrusts to really open her cunt. She whined from it, so enraptured by having Kara’s face so close to her while she fucked herself, and worked the phallus in deeper.

“You’re so sexy, Lena,” Kara breathed out, her hands landing on Lena’s knees to keep them wide apart.

The truth was, Lena believed Kara, but she was still getting used to feeling sexy, even though she was brazen enough to do such wickedly filthy things. She teased her cunt, and Kara, by stuffing herself until all that remained outside was the knot, then bounced to stretch her entrance.

“Oh god, yes, please take it, I want to see you take it,” Kara rambled, unfiltered in her desire. She dug her fingers into Lena’s hips in excitement and part of the bulge eased into her grasping heat.

Lena moaned at the sweet ache it created and pulled the toy out a moment later to show off the blushing pink of her inner walls. They begged for Kara with every tight clench and the alpha rocked her hips and moaned.

“You like when I gape for you?” Lena’s sultry words were scandalous, and she chalked it up to the fact that she had been denied Kara’s cock for over a week. Her omega was practically feral, and now that she could smell Kara, and feel the heat of her skin, her own urges seemed to be magnified. “Does this make you feel like my cunt belongs to you, Kara?”

“Keep going, please,” Kara begged in avoidance, her lips a bitten scarlet from her efforts to stifle her moans.

Lena took it a step further by holding her pussy lips apart and raised an imperious eyebrow that never failed to elicit a reaction from Kara in the bedroom.

“Is my cunt yours, Kara? Is that what you think when you look at it?” Lena’s dulcet tones were a bonafide weapon, and Kara looked like she had been attacked.

Kara’s startled wide eyes were wild and her nostrils flared to breathe in the potent mix of Lena’s perfume. Lena wondered if the alpha was too shy to admit it, or that she worried that Lena would be offended on some level.

Kara let out a growl and affirmed her suspicion outright with a rasp, “Yes, now show me it’s true.”

How could Lena deny such a command?

Kara’s dominant scents were better than any other and Lena plunged the toy back into her cunt with greedy ambition. There was no tease this time as she fucked herself good and proper. The frenzy of her hand as she drilled the phallus into her sensitive channel would leave her puffy and red, and she whined when Kara’s hands grabbed at her inner thighs.

“Show me what you need. It’s so good, Lena,” Kara praised and brushed the pad of her thumb over Lena’s protruding clit with such reverence that Lena’s hips rocked harder.

The knot rubbed insistently into her, and finally Lena’s cunt relaxed enough to take it. She barely got to feel the satisfaction of it, because Kara pulled it back out, and in one rough buck, pushed the entirety of her cock into Lena’s rippling hole with a blissful groan.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena hissed, her hands falling to the alpha’s broad shoulders for leverage while Kara fucked into her cunt at a rapid pace.

She had hoped that seeing her like that would provoke Kara’s alpha into acting, but Lena’s cunt clamped almost instantly around Kara’s thicker shaft and she shuddered as the alpha held her down by her hips to make her take every inch.

Much like when in rut, Kara handled Lena in a voracious way, and leaned up to kiss and nip at her breasts. She had mastered the art of finding the right pressure with her teeth to straddle the fine line between pain and pleasure, and Lena soaked her lap in breathless euphoria.

“Don’t ever let me tell you to stay away again,” Lena uttered mindlessly, her fingernails scraping across Kara’s tanned arms. “I can’t go without this for more than a few days.”

“You’ll never have to,” Kara promised fiercely, and rolled them over in a display of power to pin Lena to the bed.

The alpha was insatiable, and every muscle in her toned body strained from the effort she put into fucking Lena. Her powerful thrusts got faster and faster and soon the only sounds they made were throaty grunts as Kara bottomed out.

Lena’s legs were wrapped high on Kara’s hips, and she locked her ankles to encourage the alpha to stay buried.

Their kisses were desperate, biting things that tapered away when Kara jerked all of a sudden, and Lena caught her by the face to breathlessly whisper, “I love you, Kara. Come hard inside of me.”

She liked to think it was her confession of love that caused the wonderful sensation of Kara’s warm seed to spurt into her cunt.

The sheer amount was staggering for an alpha out of rut, and Lena went into her own orgasm as throb after throb emptied into her tight clutches. The hot pulsations of her muscles milked Kara’s cock and the alpha worshipped at her throat with lips and tongue, her words garbled but filled with praise.

When the spasms of her cunt finally subsided, Kara pulled out and Lena raised herself up onto her elbows to admire the creamy sight of her used entrance. They were both mesmerized by it, her beautiful puffy lips and scarlet labia giving way to the trickle of Kara’s essence that lazily poured from her.

It was baser omega impulse that had Lena reaching for the phallus to stop the flow of seed. She did it so automatically that it barely registered until the blunt tip was pushing into her heated folds.

The sloppy sound of the phallus pumping into her cunt after Kara had just filled it with warm seed was enough to keep the alpha obscenely hard.

Kara’s broad purple tip looked almost angry, and the veins that etched along her shaft were vivid.

“Lena,” Kara rumbled, her voice thick and gruff enough to make Lena tremble.

Lena bent over instinctively to soothe Kara with her mouth and moaned at the first taste of their mixed arousal. She lavished the wide brim with excellent tongue work and popped her lips around the tip with sensual grace. Another inch slipped into her mouth and she bobbed her head and kept her lips parted to begin a slow descent.

Kara’s breaths were uneven and ragged, and the dominant pheromones she unleashed in waves were a precursor to how she took charge of the Replyk-A between Lena’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara murmured, cupping the toy at the base to thrust it in long strokes. The steady penetration sent trickles of Kara’s seed down the shaft and Lena widened her stance for Kara to go faster.

She whimpered from the sensation and wrapped her hand around Kara’s length to jerk her off while she sucked, and then coaxed the alpha’s hand into her hair.

It was all the permission Kara needed to begin guiding Lena into swallowing more of her cock, and she worked Lena’s mouth as well as her cunt with the kind of confidence that drove Lena wild.

It was debauched to be had in such a way, and yet even as Kara groaned and pushed her head down, her fingers were gentle and the loving scents of being mated infused the air.

They weren’t truly mated. Lena had yet to receive that bite, but the fact that Kara could even produce those pheromones spoke of the depth of her feelings.

Lena couldn’t really be held responsible for the way she wanted to devour Kara upon smelling them. Her omega fully returned the sentiments and Lena submitted by taking Kara into her throat while she presented.

“God, Lena,” Kara choked out and sped up with her hand to fuck Lena with the toy much harder.

There was no way to still Kara’s hips, and every moan and slurp and tug on her cock seemed to bring out more of her alpha.

Kara might have wanted to hold back, but Lena made sure that she couldn’t, and she gazed up at the alpha as she moaned erotically and swallowed.

Hot blasts of seed coated her tongue, and she would have drank it all down if Kara hadn’t pulled away and immediately positioned Lena with her face against the sheets.

Kara’s strong hands held her in place and she breathlessly asserted, “I can’t wait any longer, you need to take my knot.”

“Yes Kara, give it to me,” Lena pleaded, her fingers tangling in the covers as Kara entered her from behind with a powerful full thrust. “It’s all I’ve been wanting for days.”

She no longer cared if that made her sound desperate when she knew that Kara would never think any less of her. The alpha’s hedonistic lunges rocked Lena forward and her thighs tensed from the impact. She lowered herself even further, pushing her breasts into the bed, and whined when Kara uttered, “I want you to think about me claiming you.”

Lena’s cunt tightened in excitement and she turned her head to admit shamefully, “I’ve been pretending I’m yours for weeks now. Every time you're rutting inside me like this, I think of your teeth on my neck.”

The force of Kara’s hips increased as she leaned over Lena’s back to nip at her pale throat.

“You are mine,” Kara insisted, the base of her cock beginning to swell along with her conviction. “One day when the time is right I’ll give you my mark, but until then, maybe you could give me yours.”

There was no way for an omega to claim an alpha, not in the traditional sense that alphas claimed omegas, but Lena’s breath caught in her chest all the same. “Kara,” she gasped, the pressure of the knot expanding in her cunt rendering her momentarily speechless.

“I’ll let you choose where you want to leave it,” Kara earnestly stated, her hips bucking faster to lodge her knot in deep. Her hot breath came out in puffs and sent goosebumps down Lena’s spine, “Nobody else will understand if they see it, but you’ll know that it means I’m yours.”

The power of those words caused Lena’s climax to tear through her with such intensity that she quaked beneath Kara. The muscles of her cunt convulsed around the alpha’s shaft and a sense of blissful serenity swept across her like nothing she experienced before. She was weightless in Kara’s arms, both fragile and stronger than she had ever been before, and she only realized she was weeping when Kara devotedly kissed the tears from her cheeks.

“Are you okay? Was that too much?” Kara asked between nuzzles, the concern in her voice carrying through her own euphoria.

“I’m more than okay,” Lena managed around the lump in her throat, and turned to gaze at Kara’s beautiful face. She cupped the alpha’s cheek tenderly and reaffirmed with a quiet chuckle, “Happy tears, I assure you.”

“Oh thank god,” Kara’s lopsided smile brightened as she confessed, “I was worried I’d ruined the moment.”

Lena was still dazed from the pleasure and the suggestion. She caught her lip between her teeth while she regarded the hopefulness in Kara’s eyes and finally dared to whisper, “Do you really mean all of that, about me—”

“A hundred percent.” Kara cut in seriously, and if it wasn’t for her nervous smile, Lena wouldn’t have caught the hints of vulnerability that clung to her skin. “I’m yours for the taking.”

Lena was stunned that Kara would think for even a second that she wouldn’t snatch her up, and tugged the alpha closer with a seductive smile that made Kara blush. “I like the sound of that,” she lilted, and snuggled into Kara’s arms while she considered all the places she would love to put her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For other chapters and a lot more smutty stories, follow the links below!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://super-sextual-stories.tumblr.com)
> 
>   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SextualStories)


End file.
